Our Song
by Hollister.Baby
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for 5 years now.They have known eachother since pre-school, but one day there life will change...Sorry! I suck at summaries! Troyella and Chaylor Mostly Gabriella's POV. Enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. School Starts

**Our Song**

**Hi everybody! This is my first story…tell me if u like it! It's mostly Gabriella's POV Please R&R!**

* * *

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were the best of friends. They have known each other since Pre-K, and started dating 5 years ago.  
_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Gabby", said my best friend Troy  
"Hey T!" We Hug_

_I remember he was so nervous to ask me…now back to the story_

"_So I was wondering Gabs…that since we have a dance and we both don't have a date…_

_I was wondering…if you like to umm…go together and maybe after we could…go out for dinner." Said the nervous Troy_

"_I'd love to Troy!"_

"_Great! I'll pick you up at…_

_**End of Flashback**_

While Gabriella's flashback she gets interrupted but two strong arms around her waist.

"Hey Gabs"

"Hey T" I was then met with two beautiful ocean blue eyes

"So how was your summer?"

"Troy…I was with you the whole summer practically!" I laughed

"Oh yeah…."he laughs and kisses me

"Oh get a room!" Chad said as he walked towards us.

Taylor whacks him on the head

"Oww! "What was that for?" Chad said as he rubbed the back of his head

everyone laughs

"Hey you guys guess what?" I said

"What?" My manicured blonde friend said

"I have atleast one class with everyone!" I continued

"Really?" said my best friend

"Yeah and I have every class with Troy!" I said excitedly

the bell rings and everyone moaned

"Darbus again?!" said my afro friend.

We all hurried to our seats and sat down

Ms.Darbus started talking but I wasn't listening…I was thinking about how lucky I was to have the greatest friends a wonderful school and…Troy. This year is turning out great! Nothing could wrong…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I picked up my stuff and walked out.

"School has barely started, and I already wanna go home" Said Chad lazily

Taylor whacks him on the head and everyone bursts out laughing

"Oww! What was that for Tays?" Said Chad rubbing his head

"For being lazy!" replied Taylor

* * *

**A/N: that was the first chapter… I hope you all liked it!**

**R&R plz!!! I know it's short but I'm just getting use to it...so please don't hate...Thanks! Kaitlynxoxo  
**


	2. The Locket

**Chapter 2**

**Hey everyone! This is Chapter 2 and I kinda liked it. Lol. So please R&R!!!**

* * *

Wow, the few days passed by so quickly! It's already Friday and today after school I have a date with Troy! I wonder where he's taking me. I'm now at my locker getting my books for English when I feel two very familiar arms come around my waist.

"Hey Troy" I said while turning around to face him.

"Hey Gabs" He kisses me gently on the lips. He caresses my cheek and kisses me again. Oh how I loved when he kissed me. We were soon interrupted from our nice moment by Chad. Who else?

"Can't you guys be separated for at least 5 minutes?"

"Oh shut up Chad!" I said, not taking my eyes off of Troy. The bell soon rings and we head off to class. I now have English with Troy, Taylor and Chad. For me, English is pretty easy, but then boring!

Finally class is over and we head off to our next class. For me it's math. Right now, I really want it to be lunch!

Soon after it was lunch. We all went to sit at our table, right in the middle of the cafeteria.

"So Gabriella, ready for our date tonight?"

"Yeah. Very. Can you please, please tell me where we are going?"

"Nope it's a surprise"

"But you know I hate surprises!"

"You still gotta wait" I hate it when he does that.

"Pretty please Troysie? I said with my puppy dog eyes…he will sure cave in." With a cherry on top?" I continued.

"Nope. Those won't work on me this time Gabs" I stuck out my tongue at him and stole a fry from him. "Just make sure you dress up." Where would he be taking me?

"Okay" The bell then rings for us to go to class.

School is finally over!!! Okay, now I have to go get ready. Sharpay is coming over at 4 to help me get ready. He said to dress up so I would probably wear a dress. Half an hour later, Shar comes over and picks the best dress I have. It was a red spaghetti strap dress.

It stopped a little above my knees. Troy came over at around 7 to pick me up. He was wearing a blue pin stripe dress shirt and jeans. He looked adorable.

"Hey Troy" I said as I hugged him.

"Hey Gabby, ready to go?"

"Yup, let me just say by to my mom. Bye Mom!!! I yelled. We got to the car and troy opened the door for me.

"Thank-you"

"Your welcome my lady" I giggled "Oh, and you look beautiful" He continued

"Thank-you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"I love you Gabriella"

"I love you too Troy" We started driving and we held hands.

"Put this on Gabs" he's holding a blindfold…  
"You have got to kidding! A blindfold Troy?"

"Just put it on"

"Fine!"

A few minutes later we get to wherever we are and Troy opens the door for me and holds out his hand. "Take my hand Brie" I melt when he calls me that. He's the only one that's aloud to call me that. I take his hand and he leads me to somewhere. I think it's a beach because I feel the sand and hear the waves of the ocean.

"Where are we Troy?"

"You can take off the blindfold now." I do what he told me to and I see a little table for two in the middle of the beach with a candle in the middle of the table.

"Oh Troy" I feel tears in my eyes as I look at the table to Troy. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to do something special for my special girl." He smiles and I see the sparkle in his ocean blue eyes.

"Thank-you!" I hugged him tight and he kissed me on the top of my head.

"Anything for you, babe." I smile at him. "Now let's eat!" He drags me to the table and pulls out the chair for me.

"Zeke helped me prepare the food, so thank him tomorrow."

"Okay. So what are we eating?" Once I said that I saw a waiter come over. He was holding a plate and in the plate was spaghetti. "Spaghetti for one?"

"Yup" He replied with a grin

We finish dinner half an hour later eating and laughing.

"Thank-you Troy"

"For what?"

"For this night and dinner."

"Well there's more." What is he talking about?

"Huh?" He then takes out a blue velvet box. He opens it and it's a gold locket.

I gasp "Ohmygod Troy"

"I found this at the jewelry store. It just caught my eye, like it?"

"It's beautiful…"

"Look on the back" I look on the back curious and it had an engravement on it.

"Read it" He said while smiling. It said in small letters:

'_Our Love Will Last 4ever_

_I Love You Gabriella Montez  
Love, Your Troy_

I can feel tears in my eyes. The locket was beautiful!

"Open it Gabs" I open it and there's 2 pictures of us on both sides. One of them from a picnic we had and one of us kissing that Kelsi took at Sharpay's house when we weren't looking.

"Troy…It's wonderful…"

"Here, let me help you put it on." He gets up and comes behind me. I lift up my hair and he puts in on. Before he sits back down he kisses my neck and I get a chill up my spine.

"Wanna go for a walk, Brie?"

"Sure" I grab his hand and we set off on the beach. We walk in silence for awhile, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was pretty comfortable. Troy finally breaks the silence.  
"We should get home. Your mom wanted you home by 10 and its 9:50 right now." He said while looking at his watch. I nod my head.  
"Okay"

We start heading back and when we reach the car he opens it again for me. The ride home was silent except for the sound of the music on the radio. The song '_Our Song_' by Taylor Swift comes on and Gabriella starts singing forgetting she was there.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again…_

"Beautiful as always." I jump because I forgot he was there.

I blush. "Thank-you"

We made it home safe and sound. Troy walks me up to my door.

"Thanks for tonight Troy. It was wonderful."

"No Problem Brie, any time" I kiss him goodbye and I watch him walk to his car and drive off. He's wonderful… I was interrupted by my thoughts when my mom walks up to me.

"Hello Honey how was your date?" Gina Montez asked

"It was great mom" I answered while holding the locket Troy got me

"Did he get that for you" He referred to the locket I was holding. I blushed

"Yeah, he did." I responded with a smile

"That boy really loves you Gabi, hold onto him" Ms.Montez said with a smile  
"Oh I will mom, I will…"

* * *

**So that was the end of Chapter 2!!! Hope you all liked it. Please R&R.  
**

**I didn't get reviews from my last chapter. Were they not good???**

**Please tell me. 'Cuz if they aren't I will stop. Thanks! –Kaitlyn xoxo**


	3. A Fun Day With The Gang

It is now Saturday. I wake up to '_Love Like This'_ by Natasha Bedingfield. 'What was that coming from? Oh now I remember! It's my phone. Who would be calling so early in the morning? I look at the clock and it says**10:30** in big red numbers. Well I guess it's not that early… I pick up my phone and answer it.

"Hello" I said while rubbing my eyes

"Hey beautiful" said a familiar voice

"Hey Troy, What's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you are going to Shar's."

"Yup. Are you?"

"Yeah. Want me to pick you up?"

"Sure." I said while playing with my hair

"Okay, I'll pick you up in 10."

"Kay, Bye Troy, Love you."

"Love you too."

We hang up and I go get ready. I jump in the shower and let the hot water wash over my body. I slip on a pair of skinny jeans, a Hollister T-shirt and a pair of black flats. I walk down the stairs to the kitchen hoping to find my mom, but she already left for work, no surprise there. I grab a bowl and a spoon and get the cereal out. I finish eating and put the bowl in the sink. I was just about to go to the living room to watch TV but, the doorbell rings. Troy must be early.

I walk up to the door and answer it. I was greeted by a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hello Troy, you're early." I said with my arms around his neck.

"Not happy to see me?" he said with a fake sad voice

"No I'm happy." I kissed him to reassure him.

"Okay, well let's go." He grabbed my hand and we ended up at his car. He opened the door for me and I smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem beautiful." He said with his million dollar smile. All I can do is giggle.

We ended up at Sharpay and Ryan's house 5 minutes later since they only live 5 minutes away from me. We were greeted by Sharpay.

"Hey Gabi, Troy." She said while she hugged me.

"Hey Shar." Troy and I both said in unison.

We walked into the very large house and were greeted by the others.

"Hey you guys." I said with a wave.

"Hey Gabs. Hey Troy" They said together. Minus Shar and a girl I do not know. I think she's Ryan's new girlfriend.

"I want you guys to meet my new girlfriend, Sarah" Ryan said with an arm draped around her.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Gabriella but you can call me Gabi or Gabs. Whatever you like." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, and I'm Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend." He said as he put his arm around my waist.

"It's nice to meet you two." She said with a smile. Sarah is really pretty. She has light brown hair and was wearing a green tank top and jean Capri's. Supporting that she wore green flats to match her shirt.

"Now, Ryan doesn't have to be left out when we do couple things." I said with a laugh.

Sharpay laughs. "Haha! Yeah you're right Gabs. 'Everyone laughs'

"So what are we gonna do today?" Chad said while eating chips.

"I don't know. Up to you guys." Replied Sharpay

"Anyone up for skating?" said Taylor. Everyone replied

"Sure!"

So we were headed off to the rink. Troy drove with me, Taylor and Chad. Sharpay drove with Zeke, Jason and Kelsi and Ryan drove with only Sarah. The ride wasn't long. We talked, laughed and sang to the radio. Before we knew it we arrived at the rink. We got our skates and tied them up. Everyone headed off to the rink. I was pretty nervous since I don't skate much…well, actually none of the girls do.

"Troy, I'm scared." I said while holding onto the side of the wall in the rink.

"You'll be fine. I'm right beside you." He said while grabbing my hand. I looked into his eyes and saw pure sincerity. I nodded

"Okay." We skated for about an hour and we said that was enough. The whole time at skating I was with Troy holding his hand and whenever I would almost fall Troy would catch me. So I never hit the ice once. For the other girls… it wasn't like that at all…

"You didn't catch me Zeke!" said Sharpay rubbing her hip.

"You didn't catch me either Jason!" said Kelsi rubbing her back

"Neither did you Chad!" said Taylor rubbing her knee  
"Neither did Ryan!" said Sarah rubbing her knee also. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I said looking confused

"How come you never said anything about your boyfriend not catching you" said Sharpay with a confused voice.  
"Because Troy caught me" I said with a grin

"WHAT?!" yelled the 4 girls in unison

"It's true. He was by my side the whole time and caught me every time I was about to fall." I said while looking at Troy with a smile and he smiled back.

"How come Troy catches Gabi, but the other boys don't catch us at all?!" said Taylor with a little anger in her voice while looking at Chad. The other girls agreed. The boys looked a little scared to me. Especially Chad. When Taylor gets mad, she's mad.

The boys all look at eachother scared. "Sorry girls" they all said together while looking down.

"Hmphh" the girls replied and walked out besides Gabi.

Everyone is outside now at their cars.

"I want a different seating plan. Troy, can we please come in your car?" said Sharpay

"I don't think I have enough room. Sorry girls. I can only fit 3 and there are 4 of you."

"It's okay Troy." Said Sarah. "I can go with Ryan."

"You girls don't want to go with your lovely boyfriends?" Asked Chad

The girls gave Chad a glare. "How are you guys lovely? You let your girlfriends fall and get hurt!" yelled Taylor. They were still all arguing. Even though this was very entertaining, I had to stop it. I stepped in between the girls' side and the boys' side.

"GUYS! STOP!" I yelled. They immediately stopped arguing. We got into our cars and drove off. Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor in Troy's' car. Jason, Zeke and Chad in Sharpay's car. Zeke driving. And Ryan and Sarah in Ryan's car.

We got back to Sharpay and Ryan's house 20 minutes later. We parked our cars and went inside. Becky, Sharpay and Ryan's maid, got us drinks. We watched TV and after a few minutes, we got really bored.

"I'm sooo bored!" stated Jason.

"Ditto" Chad said

"What do you guys wanna do?" I said bored.

'I don't know" said Sharpay. "What is there to do?" she sighed.

"Hmmmm" Ryan said in his thinking pose with his hand up to his chin.

"Ohmygod!" I said excitedly

"What?" everyone said looking at me curious  
"Let's go…SHOPPING!" I said with a grin.

"YEA!" replied all 4 girls. The guys moaned.

"Do we have to?" I heard Troy say

"Please Troysie?" I did my puppy dogs eyes. The girls followed me to do that to there boyfriends.  
"NO WAY!" said Chad. And the boys agreed…except for one…

"Fine! I'll go." Said Troy giving in.

"Yay!" I said while clapping my hands. The thing Shar would do but she got me hooked on it.

"What?!" the guys said in unison.

"Sorry guys. I can't resist the face" he said and I kissed him.

"Your so weak Troy" said Chad folding his arms across his chest

"Okay, so I guess were shopping!" said Sharpay clapping her hands. See I told you she does that. She got me hooked.

We were at the mall 10 minutes later and we rushed into the mall, well the girls anyway.

We went into every clothing and shoe store we saw. Sharpay now had 4 bags on her. Taylor had 3, Kelsi had 3 and I had 4. Of course, the girls made the guys carry their bags but it wasn't like that with me and Troy. I held 2 bags and he held 2.

"My arms are tired" Chad said while whining. All the guys agreed except Troy.

"How come we have to hold all your bags, girls!?" asked Jason

"I don't" Troy said. Everyone turned to look at him. They saw that I was holding 2 bags and he was holding 2. I could see all the confused and jealous looks on the boys' faces. It was pretty funny looking.

"Lucky boy Troy, you have the nicest girlfriend here" Chad said that and got a hit in the arm from Taylor.

"Oww!" yelled Chad.

"Well were not as nice as Gabs here" said Sharpay. I laughed

"What's so funny?" asked Kelsi

"Nothing" I got stares from my friends. "Really!"

"Spill" said Sharpay

"Fine" I said. "It's just that, you guys said that Troy and I fight over little things…When we haven't fought all day and you guys have." Troy chuckles.

"She's right you guys." Troy said as he put his arm around me.  
"I guess you guys are the perfect couple." Taylor said

We did more shopping and after about 2 hours, we went back to the Evans' household. Sharpay was looking around when she saw a light blue dress in my bag.

"What's that Gabs?" pointing at my bag.  
"Which?" I pulled my dress out. "This?"

"Yeah. It's Beautiful."

"I bought it at the store we went to just before we left. Where you got your really nice baby pink top."

"Oh. I didn't even see you purchase anything."

"I purchased it when you were in the changing room. I didn't need to try it on, I knew it was perfect." I said smiling.  
"Try it on" said Taylor.

"Okay" I got up and went to Sharpay's room. I put it on and looked in the mirror. It was stunning. It stopped above my knee and it was strapless. I walked downstairs and everyone turned their eyes to me. I smiled and Sharpay was the first to speak.

"Gabi! You look stunning!!!"

"Thanks Shar" I looked at Troy and he just stared at me.

"Troyyy…earth to Troy." I said while walking over to him.

"You look beautiful Brie, as always" He smiled and I blushed.

"You look great little sis." Chad said. Oh, I forgot to mention, Chad is like my older brother, actually, so are the other boys. But I'm closest to Chad.

"Thanks Chad" Troy walks over to me and lifts me in the air and kisses me. I giggle.

"Troy put me down!" I said while laughing

"Okay" he puts me down on the ground and puts his arms around me.

"I'm gonna change so I don't get this dress dirty before I even wear it out." I walk back upstairs and I can tell Troy was watching me. I giggle to myself. I got changed and walk back down with the bag in my hand. I set it down and walked back on the couch next to Troy. He put his arm around me and I lean against him. It was silent since no one knew what to say or do. We watched 'Family Guy' and we decided to go home. We said our good-byes and we left to our own homes. Troy drove me home and I invited him to come in. When I got in the house there was a note on the island in the kitchen. **(a/n when I mean island I mean the counter in the middle of the kitchen.)** The note was from my mom. It said:

_Dear Gabi, _

_I had to go on a business trip to Europe. I will be back next week. Stay safe and I'm sorry I couldn't wait until you got back from Sharpay's. I will miss you._

_Love,_

_Mama_

She had to go on_**another**_ business trip. Argghhh!! I hate her job! She has to move around all the time.

"Who's the note from Brie?" Troy said sitting on a bar stool beside me.

"My mom. She had to go on a business trip again." I sighed.

"Where to this time?" He asked while taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Europe. She won't be back until next week." I said with another sigh. There was a silence.

"Want me to stay with you until she comes back?" He asked

"Okay. We can go over to your house to get overnight clothes if you like?" I said while getting off the chair.  
"Alright, I'll tell my parents then." We walked over to his house to get his clothes. We were greeted by his mother, Katherine Bolton who was just about to walk upstairs when we walked in.

"Hi Katherine" I said with a smile

"Hi mom"

"Hello Gabriella, Troy. What are you guys doing?"

"I'm getting clothes to stay over at Gabi's. Is that ok mom?"

"Yeah that's fine". Troy got his clothes and we walked back to my house. We hanged out, watched TV, talked and ate dinner. Soon it was 12 and we decided to go to bed. We changed and went under the covers. Troy kissed me good night and put his arm around my waist and we drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow's just gonna be another boring day…

* * *

**Okay! That was chapter 3. How did you guys like it? Good, bad?**

**This chapter was 5 ½ pages long on Microsoft Word… so I hope that's long enough. Please R&R!!**

**Thanks kaitlynxoxo**


	4. The Car Accident

**Chapter 4**

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 4!!! Please, please!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well mostly review… but you have to read it first…so please both! Thanks!**

I woke up on a Sunday morning feeling 2 arms around my waist and the motion of breathing on my back. I turn around slowly trying not to wake him up. I fully turn so I am facing him. Awww…he looks even more adorable when he's sleeping. After about maybe, 3 minutes, his eyes flutter open.

"Morning beautiful" he said while yawning

"Morning Troy" I kiss him and he fully wakes up. He laughs

"Thanks Babe. I needed that." He said as he kissed me again. "What time is it Brie?"

"Ummm…" I look at the clock and it says 9:30 a.m. "9:30" I said while turning back to him.

"Okay, thank you" I get up and put my hands out for him.

"Where we going Brie?" he asked with a confused face

"Breakfast…I'm thinking…" I put my hand to my chin and think "…WAFFLES!" I continued while pulling him up.

"Okay, let's go make 'em"

We walk down the stairs to the kitchen. We get all the ingredients and start cooking. After awhile I hear the door open. Guess who? Chad…he could smell food from anywhere.

"I told you I smelt waffles, Tay!" said Chad as he sat down and grabbed himself a plate and fork, waiting to eat.

"Chad, you can't just barge into someone's house and- ooo is that raspberry sauce? I love raspberry sauce with my waffles." Said my African American friend as she grabbed herself a plate and fork also. I laugh.

"Well hello to you guys too." I said while still laughing. I set the food down and Troy and I sat down also. We started eating. We were full after we finished all the waffles, glad I made extra. We did the dishes together so it would be faster. After, Troy's dad called and had to get him home for basketball, also Chad had to leave too. So it was just me and Taylor. We hung out, talking, laughing, and watching TV and so on.

After an hour she had to go home and help baby-sit for her neighbours. So I was alone. I watched alittle more TV, then I got a call on my cell. It was Daniel Peterson. He was a guy that was in my algebra class, he has dirty blonde and is about Troy's height…maybe shorter. I picked up my phone and greeted him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gabriella, sorry to bother you, but I need help on the algebra."

"Oh sure, which question..." we talked for about half an hour and I was just saying bye when Troy walked in the door.

"Hey babe" Troy said as he kissed my cheek. His hair smelt good, so he probably took a shower. "Who was that you were talking to?" he continued.

"Oh, no one important. I'm gonna take a shower now. I'll be back!" I said as I ran up the stairs to get my clothes and head off to the bathroom.

_**Troy's POV**_

'_Who was she talking to?' I look around the room and my eyes catch her phone. 'I shouldn't…I should…well it wont hurt if I just peek at it.' I took the phone and scrolled through the incoming calls. Mostly all from me, Taylor and Sharpay. There was one person I did not recognize the number…I opened it up and it was…Daniel Peterson! Why would she be talking to Daniel Peterson? Like come on! It's Daniel Peterson! DANIEL PETERSON!!!! I hear the door to the front door open. In comes Sharpay._

"Hey Troy" Sharpay said as she sat down on the couch across from him. "Where's Gabs?" she asked.

"Taking a shower" He said with an angry voice

"Whoa! What's wrong Troy?"

"She's talking to Daniel Peterson!! Let me repeat Daniel Peterson!!!"

"Maybe it was just one talk…it doesn't mean it could mean anything."

"What if she's ch-"before he could finish Sharpay cuts in.

"Troy!!! How can you think that Gabi would cheat on you!!!?" She said alittle pissed off. Before anyone can speak anymore, Gabriella comes back downstairs with a towel around her neck. **(a/n. I'm back with Gabriella's thoughts now.)** When I walk down the stairs I see Sharpay and an angry looking Troy with my phone in his hands.

"Hey Shar" I said while going over to the fridge to get a glass of milk. I got a glass and I poured myself a glass of milk. Once I turn around I really see a pissed off Troy.

"Troy, what's wrong?" I said while taking a sip

"Why are you talking to Daniel Peterson!" he said while getting up. I gasp….Why would he be mad if I'm talking to Daniel?

"It was one chat! And why do you get to tell me who to talk to?!" I said getting alittle ticked.

"How do I not know you aren't cheating on me!" said Troy now on the other side of the island.

"Troy!!! Why would I cheat on you?! I love you to death!!! And for your information, it was about algebra. He needed help ok?! I thought you could trust me! We said this relationship is about trust!" I said as I grabbed my glass of milk and stomped up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door and sat on my bed…how could he think I would cheat on him? Was I to hard on him? He was only wondering. But he shouldn't have yelled at me and cut to conclusions.

"Troy I told you she wasn't cheating on you! Now you just screwed your relationship up!" said Sharpay while walking over to Troy.

"I'm going for a drive." He stomped out the door and went to his car. He started driving off, going no where. Tears sprang from his eyes and everything was blurry he didn't see the red light ahead and ran threw it. He didn't see the other car coming either. Everything was then pitch black for the 17 year-old boy.

I was in my room, thinking about what just happened and Sharpay knocks on my door.

"Come in" I said as I moved over so she can sit down. "Where's Troy?" I ask curious

"He went for a drive" she said as she continued. "Are you okay Gabi?"

"Yeah I'm fine…just thinking if I overreacted"

"You didn't overreact, he so did" she said. I was about to answer when my phone rang.  
"That's probably him calling to say sorry." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, probably." I picked up my phone and a middle-aged lady answered  
"Hello" She said. "Is this Gabriella Montez?" she continued

"Yes, yes it is. May I ask whose calling?"

"Yes this is the Albuquerque Hospital. We are calling on behalf of Troy Bolton. He missed the red light and a car hit him."

"Ohmygod!" I was in tears! My Troy was in a car accident! _My _Troy!

"We would like you to come as soon as possible and please tell his parents."

"Okay. Thanks" We hang up and I burst into tears.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" She asked while rubbing my back

"Troy was in a car accident." I said while sobbing…

**OMG!!! What happened to Troy? Is he gonna be okay? Find out in chapter 5 of 'Our Song'!!!**

**Hope you all enjoyed that! It was kinda dumb how troy would cry over that…but I didn't know how else to do that so… It ended up like that! LOL. Chapter 5 will be up soon! Thanks… Kaitlyn xoxo**


	5. The First Day Without Him

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My Troy just got into a car accident…

"What's wrong Gabi" Shar said as she rubbed my back.

"Troy…was…in…a…car…acci…dent…" I said while sobbing. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't understand me.

"WHAT?!" she said as she got up and held her hands out for me. I guess she understood.   
"Where are we going?"

"Hospital! DUH!!!" she said while walking to the phone. She handed me the phone.   
"What's this for?" I said with a confused look.

"Call his parents…DUH!"

"Ohhhh...yeah I forgot" I grab the phone and dialed the Bolton residents. Jack Bolton picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jack..." I said…not wanting to continue.

"Hello Gabriella, what's wrong?" he continued. "You sound really sad."

"Troy…he got into a car accident..."

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "How, when, where" He said

"We got into a fight…and he drove off. The hospital lady said that he missed a red light and went through it. A car hit him and he was crashed between 2 cars. He's in a coma…" I said while sobbing. I could here crying in the background...either he told Katherine or it was him crying. He finally answers.

"Okay…we'll go to the hospital now. Do you need a ride?"

"Okay, can we drive Sharpay too? She's with me right now."  
"Yeah, okay. Walk over to the house right now with Sharpay."  
"Okay." We hang up and I go get changed and we head off to the Bolton's.

We start driving and the ride was silence…well except for my sobbing and Sharpay and everyone else trying to comfort me…I keep thinking it was my fault. It was my fault! If I just told him who it was in the first place and told him that it was no big deal, then everything would be fine! Sharpay called everyone else and we got to the hospital 20 minutes later. We asked for Troy Bolton and the lady that talked to me on the phone earlier was at the front desk. His room number was 140. **(a/n. LOL. Troy's number 14!)**

I went into his room and saw that he had a broken arm, tubes in his nose, for breathing and bruises and cuts all over his body. Once I saw him I broke down in tears.

"Hey Gabs, he's gonna be okay. He's strong." Sharpay said in a comforting voice. I nodded and went to his side. Katherine was already on one side and I could see she was crying too. So was Jack. He looked soo pale… I asked if I can have a few minutes alone with him and they nod. I took his hand and whispered to him.

"Hey babe, it's me Brie. I'm sorry about what happened. It's my entire fault you are like this. I shouldn't have stomped upstairs to my bedroom. I should have just sat down and talked to you." I touched his cold, cold pale cheek.

"Please wake up Troy…Please, I'm begging you to please wake up." I started crying

"I can't live without you Troy…" A tear falls on his cheek. I kiss him on his head and held his hand. "I love you Troy…remember that." A doctor comes in.

"How is he doing?" He asked as he looked at Troy's monitor.

"Well he's not waking up if that's what you want to know…"I said. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know…he might wake up and he might not…I'm sorry" He said as he left the room.

"I know you can wake up Troy, You're strong!" Just then everyone comes in.

"Hey Gabi" Chad said as he walked over to me and embraced me into a hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Horribly…I can't live without him Chad, I just can't…" I said as I cried into his chest.

"We all can't Gabi" Taylor said as she walked over too.

"I just-It's my fault he's like this! All mine!!!" I cried even harder.

"It's not your fault Gabs!! Stop blaming yourself! He ran the red light he didn't look. It isn't your fault!" Sharpay said with tears in her eyes.

"He doesn't deserve this…he was never rude and he never let anybody down…he was kind, sweet and caring…and lovable and I can't live without him."

"I know you can't live without him Gabs, we all can't." said Chad while rubbing my back. "Come on, let's take you home."

"Yeah, we will call you when something happens" Jack said as he came to hug me. I nodded and Chad drove me home with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. Zeke took Jason in his car since there wasn't anymore room in Chad's car.

We got to my house 20 minutes later and Zeke and Jason came up right behind us. We walked inside and we all flopped onto the couch. It was 7:00p.m.

"Anyone up for dinner?" Chad asked while rubbing his stomach.

"Sure" everyone said except me. I wasn't really in the mood for eating…I actually didn't want to do anything.

"Gabs? You don't want anything?" Sharpay asked

"No, I don't feel like eating…I actually don't wanna do anything, I just wanna stay here and stare at the wall." I said as I started to stare at the wall.

"C'mon Gabi, don't just stay here and stare at the wall. Let's go out." Said Kelsi as she sat beside me.

"No…I just want to stay home and stay in bed for the rest of the time until Troy wakes up!" Everyone sighs.

"Why don't we just make dinner here? What do you have to make stuff with Gabs?" Zeke said as he started walking to the kitchen.

"Umm…I don't know…depends on what you guys want to eat." I said gloomy.

"OOOOO Zeke! Can you make lasagna??? Oh! And for dessert can you make Crème Brule?!!!" Chad said as ran to the kitchen. I giggle.

"She laughed!" Sharpay said with a smile.

"Well it was funny. Chad always makes me laugh, and so does Troy." I sigh. "I wish he were here right now, so I could actually kiss him." I said with another sigh.

Zeke made lasagna and I had some but only because it was sooo good and I was a bit hungry. He also made crème brule after. So we ate and after we ate it was already 10:00p.m. It has now been 6 hours since the car accident. I want to go visit but I don't wanna cry anymore, it feels like I cried all my tears out when I heard about it and saw him.

The gang decided to stay over and keep me company. They went home for a few minutes and brought over an overnight bag, and they brought their school stuff too because we have school the next day. I don't wanna go, I don't want to have to walk past his locker or sit in my seat and the seat next to me is empty, or at lunch when we're at our table. He won't be sitting beside me and hugging and kissing me. It is 11:30 and I still can't go to bed. I keep thinking 'why bother going to bed? Tomorrow's just gonna be another horrible day'. Even if I don't think that, I still don't want to go to bed and knowing that the next morning he won't be there to pick me up. I just want him to hold me again. I want him to wake up.

**That was chapter 5 everybody! Hope you enjoyed it. So…How is Troy? Will he ever wake up? And will Gabby survive without him? Find out in Chapter 6!**


	6. Missing Him Terribly

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated!!! I've been busy with hw and tests and I was really tired from typing. LOL! But here is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning at 5a.m. I just couldn't sleep. I went downstairs to watch TV. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. My mom must have heard me coming down. She walked over to me and sat down.

"Honey, why are you up? It's late." My mom asked as she pushed back a strand of hair from my face.  
"I couldn't sleep; I kept on thinking about him."

"He's gonna be fine Gabriella" I sighed and I went back up to my room and fell asleep. I woke up 2 hours later. It was know 7. I quickly got dressed and drove to school.

I got to school 5minutes later, as I walked out the car I saw the gang.

"Hey guys" I said with a sad smile

"Hey" replied everyone

"How ya holdin' up?" asked Chad as he embraced me in a hug.

"Not to well. I didn't get much sleep."

"Don't forget Gabs," Sharpay said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Were always here for you." I smiled.

"Thanks you guys." The bell rang and we rushed to homeroom.

Ms.Darbus was taking the attendance but I wasn't paying attention. Soon the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I saw Jack walking towards me.

"Hi Gabriella" Jack said as he hugged me

"Hi Jack" I said with a sad smile.

"How are you doing?"

"Horrible"

"Want me to drive you to the hospital after school?"

"Sure. Thanks"

"No problem" The bell rang and we said our goodbyes.

It was finally lunch. I packed my lunch this morning and got it out of my bag. I went up to our secret place. I didn't want to talk to anyone…but my plan failed.

"Hey Gabs" Jason said sitting next to me. "You okay?"

"I'm…" I broke down in tears. Jason hugs me as I cried into his chest as I hear foot steps. I look up and see all my friends.

"Hey guys" I said as I sniffed.

"Are okay?" Kelsi asked. Wow, I've been asked that a lot….

"I'm horrible"

"Why don't you go home?" asked Shar

"I can't. I'll fall behind."

"You're not even paying attention in class Gabi. I saw you today in English; you kept on looking at Troy's seat. You'll fall behind even in school." Tay said.

"I don't know. Jack's gonna drive me to see Troy after school, though."

"He can you pick you at home." Kelsi said

"I guess." I thought for a moment. "I'm gonna go tell jack" I walked downstairs and headed to the staffroom. I had tears falling down already. Once I walked in, all the teachers looked at me. Jack saw me and immediately walked over. I was now totally in tears.

"Gabriella" he said in a comforting voice while hugging me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna go home." I said barely audible

"Okay. I'll pick you up when I get out of school."

"Okay. Thanks Jack, a lot"

"No problem. I'll tell your teachers that you went home"

"Kay. I'll see you later then. Bye"

"Bye" I left and drove home.

I arrived home and immediately went to my room and locked the doors I bursted into tears. I fell on top on my bed and held the teddy bear that Troy got me at the carnival.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Gabi, want me to win you that teddy bear?" he pointed at cream coloured teddy bear. "Okay!" I replied. We were at a game station. Troy had to pick up a duckie that had the number 21 on the bottom to win the teddy bear because the Teddy bear was numbered 21.   
_

"_Pick that one, Troy!" I said pointing at a certain duck._

"_Okay, okay Brie" He picked it up and it had 21 on it. The man handed me the bear._

"_Good choice Gabs" Troy said after he kissed me. I giggled._

"_Thanks for the bear." He kissed me again._

_End of flashback_

I smiled at that day. We were both happy and had so much fun. I soon fall asleep. Before I know it, it's 3:30p.m. I hear the doorbell ring. That must be Jack. I walk downstairs and open the door.

"Hi Jack" I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hi Gabriella" Jack said. "Took a nap I see."

"Yeah. I was tired."

"OK. Well, ready to go?" I nod and we start driving to the hospital. The ride was quiet. We finally arrive 20 minutes later.

We walk in and go straight to troy's room. He looked the same from when I saw him yesterday.

"Please wake up Troy" I said taking his hand

"He'll wake up Gabriella." Jack said as he rubbed my back.

"I hope so" I whispered so Jack wouldn't hear.

It has been an hour now and Jack went to get some coffee. Soon after the gang came by.

"Hey Gabriella" said Ryan

"Hey" I said not leaving my eyes off of Troy.

"Hey Troy" Kelsi said taking Troy's other hand.

"Gabs, we brought over your homework." Taylor said.

"Oh joy!" I said sarcastically. Chad handed me text books and papers.

"Wow…I missed a lot." I said staring at my pile of homework.

"We have a science test next week."

"Why are you telling me this Tay? I have Science on Wednesday.** (A/N it's Monday)**

I could find out then." I said alittle confused.

"I think you shouldn't go to school, Gabs." Ryan said coming over to my side.   
"Yeah. Stay here with Troy. He needs you." Sharpay said holding my shoulder.

"It's more like I need him…" I said in a whisper. The gang stayed over for a few more hours and left because of homework. Besides Taylor. Taylor offered to help me get caught up and stayed. We are now doing homework.

"Okay I get it now. Thanks Tay." I said with a smile.

"No problem Gabs."

"You wanna stay longer? Since you finished your homework with me? I want some company."

"Sure" Taylor stayed a little bit longer and then went home. My mom packed clothes for me and some other accessories and came by and dropped it off. I will be staying here for awhile I guess. The nurses pulled out a side bed for me…but I would probably just sleep on the same bed with Troy.

It is now 10:30 and I can't go to sleep. I'm right now on my side bed lying down listening

to my Ipod. The song 'Breaking Free' comes on. Kelsi recorded me and Troy singing it

and put it on my Ipod for me. I silently cry at the remembering of this day. Troy and I on the stage of East high…singing infront of everyone…

I soon fall into a deep sleep.

I woke up at 4a.m for no apparent reason. I look at Troy and a tear falls down. I wipe it away and try to fall back to sleep, which I can't. So I stay up. It is now 8a.m and a nurse comes into the room.

"Good morning Miss. Montez" Kimberly, the daily nurse that takes care of Troy greeted me.

"Good morning Kimberly" I said putting my magazine down that I was reading.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"No…It was horrible. I woke up at 4 and have been up since then." I said with a yawn.

"Oh. Well why don't you get some sleep now? You won't even know I'm here."

"Okay. Thank you Kimberly"

"No problem."

I fall back asleep easily. I hope Troy wakes up soon… No one can live without him…

I wish I could atleast here his voice…

**Enjoy #6? Please R&R and I am still sooo sorry that I didn't upload this. So Sorry! I really didn't know what to write on this chapter. And I don't know about you guys, but I really want some Troyella in here! LOL! Please R&R! Thanks.**

**Kaitlynxoxo**


	7. He's Awake!

**Chapter 7**

**Hey peeps! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been exactly a month since the accident and I'm now sitting in Troy's room after school. My mom and Troy's parents told me that I should start going back to school. I started going back 2 weeks ago. Everyday after school I would come back here and do my homework here. I can't believe it's been a month…like a month! I miss him tons!

I pull my head phones out and put then in. The first song that comes on is 'You Are the Music in Me'. I start singing to the song out loud.

"Ohhhh….you are the music in me…."

"Hmmm….your pulling me." I hear a croaky voice behind me and a huge grin on my face.

"Troy?" I turn around excitedly and I see Troy's ocean blue eyes again. I run up to him and hug him.

"Heyy, don't hurt me. I'm not fully recovered." He chuckles.

"I can't believe you're awake!!!!!!!!" I kinda yelled, but excitedly. "It's been 1 month!"

"Really? That long?" He asked and I nodded.

"I've missed your voice and your eyes."

"I've missed these…" Before I know it, his lips are on mine. We pull away.

"I've missed those too." I said with a smile. "Promise me one thing Troy."

"Okay Brie"

"Promise me you will never leave me again." Troy takes my hands and says.

"I promise with all my heart." I smile and we slowly drift off to sleep in each others arms.

It has been approximately an hour and a half and I'm just so happy. I'm in Troy's arms again. Just then I hear beeping and I jump. I look over at Troy's pale face and his monitor. Omg! This can't be happening. I run outside the door and call for a doctor. Doctors and nurses come rushing in.

"Miss. Montez will you please wait in the waiting room?" asked Kimberly. All I can do is nod. I walk out the door and sit down. The first thing I do is call everybody. 20 minutes later they all are here. Chad and Sharpay are hugging me. I'm crying my eyes out wondering if he's okay.

"He's gonna be okay Gabs" Shar said with a reassuring smile.

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT! BUT HE'S NOT OKAY! HE MIGHT DIE!" I know I shouldn't have yelled at Sharpay…but everyone keeps saying that and everytime the answer is wrong! I had tears falling down my face.

"I'm sorry Shar. I was just stressed and worried." I said as I hugged her.

"It's okay Gabi. You're just worried about Troy." As she hugged me back.

"Gabs, wanna tell us what happened when he was awake?" Chad asked.

"Okay" I just told them the whole story from the time when he sang from the part when I heard the beeping.

"So that's what happened." I said as I sighed.

_Troy's POV_

_Where am I? Where's Gabi? It's all white and bright...Omg…I can't be in heaven! I can't die! I didn't even say goodbye to Gabs. I was just with her. She was in my arms…why isn't she here now? I can hear people talking…How come I can't see them? What's wrong with me? I'm scared. I want my Gabs and my mom and dad. Wait…if I can hear them…then that means I'm not dead! I'm alive!_

Back to Gabriella's POV

We were all sitting in the waiting room when I see a doctor come out. I immediately walk up to him.

"Is he okay?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Troy is on life support. He is having trouble breathing but **should** be okay. Besides the breathing, he's fine."

"Oh thank you! Can I go see him?"

"Of course you can." He said as he walked off. I walked over to the gang with a smile on my lips.

"Troy's gonna be okay, besides the fact that he's on life support. He can't breathe very well.

"That's great!" Katherine, Troy's mom said.

"I know! I'm gonna go see him now. Anyone wanna come?" I asked making my way to his room already.

"You go ahead Gabriella" Jack said. I walked to his room and knocked on the door lightly. I heard a faint 'come in'

"Hey Troy" I said walking over to his side and taking his hand.

"Hey Brie." He said with his croaky voice.

"Are you okay?" great! Now I'm the one saying this!

"Yeah, just tired and kinda scared."

"Me too." I said as I saw his eyes close slightly. "Why don't you go to bed? I love you"

"Okay. Love you too." As he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. I smile and walk back out.

"How is he?" asked Chad.

"He's fine. Just tired and is taking a nap."

"Good."

"You guys wanna stay? 'Cause I'm gonna stay till he wakes up." I asked referring to the gang

"Sure" They all replied.

"Okay well we are gonna go get some coffee. Anyone want a drink?" Asked my mom.

"No" Everyone replied. The parents went to get coffee and I guess just talk and the gang and I sat around talking. I was actually happy again. I was smiling and laughing and everything!

Soon after, we went to go check on Troy. We knocked on the door softly to see if he was awake. I heard another faint come in.

"Hey Captain!" Chad said as he 'gently' hugged Troy.

"Hey you guys. Long time no see!" Troy said as he laughed.

"Hey Troy!" each girl said as they hugged Troy.

"Hi girls" Troy smiled.

"Hi again" I said as I walked over to him, sitting next to him on his bed.

"Hey Brie" He said as he kissed my cheek. "So what are we gonna do today?" everyone stared at him…

"You aren't going anywhere wildcat! You're staying right here in your bed until your better." I said

"Aww….Brie…do I have too?" He said as he gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes. I want you to get better. I missed you lots and don't want to miss you anymore."

"Fine…" He said as he sighed. So we hanged out the rest of the day telling Troy about what he missed. Soon it was late and everyone went home. It was just me and Troy.

"So Austin Blake hit on you?"

"Yeah. But don't worry. I have you back." I said as I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Good. No one goes near my Gabi." I laugh

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go ask the doctor when you can leave."

"Okay" I walked out the room and found his doctor.

"Hello Miss. Montez. How can I help you?"

"Hi Dr. Smith. I was just wondering when Troy can come home."

"Oh, he can't go home until he's breathing on his own and is fully recovered. He would probably be able to go home next week or so."

"Okay, thank you" I walked back to Troy's room and see him staring at the wall.

"Hey wildcat" I said as I sat next to him.

"Hey, so when did he say I can go home?"

"Next week. You need to be able to breathe on your own and you have to be fully recovered."

"Okay, another week." We talk for a few more minutes then we slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey…did ya like it? Please review!!!!!!! Thanks for readin' **

**Kaitlynxoxo **


	8. He's Back Home

**Hey everyone! I'm not getting many reviews…please, please review after you read!!**

Chapter 8

It's been a week and Troy can finally come home! I'm driving to the hospital right now…I can't wait to see him…even though I just saw him yesterday… I walk into his room and find him asleep. '_I know a way to wake him up.'_ I walk over to him and plant a soft kiss on his lips. He stirs awake.

"Morning gorgeous." He said as he kissed me back

"Morning. Guess what?" I said as I put my head on his chest.

"What?"

"You're going home today! I'm driving you home"

"Awesome! Did you already check with the doctor?"

"Yeah, I asked him just before I came in here"

"Okay, let me just get changed."

"Kay, need any help?" since he has a broken arm.

"Sure, thanks"

"No problem" I helped him up and I brought out his top and jeans I brought with me in a duffel bag. I got him dressed and we signed him out. We got home 20 minutes later. We walked into the house and everyone was there. There was a 'Welcome Home' sign and Zeke made a cake that said: Welcome Home Troy! In blue icing.

"Hey Troy" Chad said as they did there man hug, but carefully. The other guys did too. All the girls hugged him. I went upstairs to put his stuff away. No one knew I even left.

With Everyone Else (Troy's POV)

After awhile, they notice that Gabriella isn't there.

"Where's Gabs?" Chad asked scratching his head.

"I don't know, that's what I'm wondering too. I'm gonna go look for her." I walked up the stairs and found her putting my clothes away in my drawers. I lean on the door and smile at her. Soon after, she notices someone else is there. **(A/N Back to Gabs POV)**

"Hey wildcat, how are you doing?" I asked as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm doing better. But my lips hurt from talking. You think you can kiss it better?" Troy said with a grin. I smack him on the arm. Of course the good arm.

"Oww, Brie I'm hurt already, don't need you to hurt me anymore."

"Aww, you want me to kiss it better?" Troy nodded. I kissed his arm.

"You forgot a spot."

"Where?" I asked, pretending to not know.

"Right here" He pointed to his lips.

"Who said I wanted to kiss you?" Troy put his hand on his heart pretending to be hurt.

"That hurt Brie" I kiss him.

"Better?"

"Much" We lay down on the bed and I cuddled up to him as he put his arm around me.

After a few minutes of just being in each others arms Troy says something.

"You want to go out tonight? We haven't really had time to ourselves."

"Sure, it'd be fun. What time? And do I dress casual?"

"I'll pick you up at 7 and it doesn't matter what you wear, you look beautiful in anything." I blush

"Okay, since it's…" I look at the clock. "It's only 2 right now, so we got the whole afternoon. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know…wanna go to the park?"

"Sure, I'll go tell our parents." I walk downstairs and see everyone talking.

"Hey everyone, Troy and I are going to the park. We'll be back in an hour or so and Troy is taking me out for dinner tonight. Is that okay mom?"

"Yeah, fine and dandy." I smile and walk back up to Troy's room to see him lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. I lie next to him and cuddle up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired"

"Oh, if you're tired we shouldn't go."

"No, its okay, I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever you say." We walked to the park and sat on the swings and hanged out by talking, laughing, and…maybe we had a few make-out sessions… We got back around 6 and I went home to get ready. I was gonna just wear a skirt with a lace spaghetti strap top. I got ready at around 6.50 and walked downstairs. Troy was already there in a blue and white pin stripe dress shirt and jeans with a blazer on top. My mom left for us to be alone.

"Hey hot stuff" I said as I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey gorgeous, ready to go?" As he held out his hand. I gratefully took it. He opened the car door for me and I thanked him. He ran over to the other side and we took off.

"So, where are we going?"

"Here" We stopped infront of a little bridge and on the bridge were a picnic blanket and a picnic basket. With 2 candles lit.

"Aww, Troy, a picnic. It's soo sweet." I grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "I love you" I said as I kissed him.

"Love you too." He said as we pulled back. "Let's eat" I picked up a strawberry and fed it to him. We started feeding each other, while laughing. It was about 20 minutes when we finished everything.

"Thank you, Troy. For tonight, I had a lot of fun"

"No problem, I like doing this for you." I kissed him again as I cuddled next to him on the blanket. "So, you know it's valentines in 2 days."

"So I see. I can't wait for it."

"Me neither, I wanna do something special for you this valentines."

"Troy, I already told you, you don't have to do anything for me. I like just being with you."

"Still, I wanna do something."

"Okay, wildcat" We stayed a bit longer then we went home. When we got back my mom was still there and was talking to Jack and Katherine.

"Hey you guys, have fun?" Jack asked.

"Yup, tons"

"Hey dad, can Gabi stay over?"

"Sure, you've got clothes here right Gabriella?"

"Yeah, I always have clothes here, it's my second home." I laughed at the last part.

"Okay, we're gonna go watch a movie now in my room, call us if you need us."

"Bye mom!" I said before we went upstairs. "So, what movie?" I asked as I changed and he did too.

"You choose"

"Hmm, okay, how about…'A Walk to Remember'."

"Fine" Troy said with a sigh. We watched the movie and Troy soon fell asleep. I soon followed.

I woke up the next morning face to face with piercing blue eyes looking right at me.

"Well, good morning." Troy laughed

"Mornin' to you too. What do you wanna do today?"

"Doesn't matter, but right now, I want… breakfast?" Troy laughed and got out of bed and put his hands out. I took them and we headed downstairs. Jack and Katherine were already there in the kitchen cooking pancakes.

"Mmm, smells good." I said as I sat at the island beside Troy.

"What will you have Gabriella? Blueberry or strawberry?" Troy asked.

"Hmm, tough choice, I pick…blueberry."

"Dad, she's a Bolton!" Troy said as he smiled at me.

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Well Gabriella, Bolton's have always chosen blueberry, and we figure out if you are a real Bolton, if you choose blueberry." Jack explained to me.

"Ohhhh, now I get it." Everyone else sits down and we start eating. Troy then put whip cream on his finger and whipped it on my nose.

"HEY!" I yelled at I went to do the same as what Troy did, but Katherine stopped me.

"No food fights"

"Aww, but Katherine, I wanted to get back at him, please?" I asked as I did my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but no more after that." Instead of getting it only on my finger I got it on my whole hand and put it in his face. Troy gasped

"You're gonna pay for that Montez!!!!" Troy yelled as he chased me around the house.

"You have to catch me first!" I ran up the stairs, but before I could get all the way, Troy grabbed me by the waist and picked me up over his shoulder and brought me down to the couch.

"Troy!!! Put me down!!!!" I screamed.

"Tell me sorry then!" Troy said as he sat on top of me.

"Never!" I said as I yelled and started to laugh as Troy started tickling my sides. "Bolton!! Stop!! Please!!"

"Tell me sorry then."

"Fine" I tried to say as I was still laughing but harder this time. "Troy…I…can…barely...talk, please...stop…then…I can…say…sorry-y…"

"Fine" Troy stopped tickling me and he stood up and helped me. I then made a run for it up the stairs and into his bedroom, but I was too slow. Troy picked me up and dropped me on my bed.

"Fine! Sorry!" I said

"That wasn't soo bad right?"

"Horrible!" I said sarcastically. We stayed up there for a bit, then got changed and went back downstairs. Katherine had gone to work, so it was just me, Troy and Jack. We decided to call the gang over so the guys can play basketball and we girls, would talk.

The gang got here 10 minutes after we called and we all went to the backyard. The guys started playing immediately, even Ryan. Ryan started playing basketball with the guys since he's over here so much, he's actually pretty good. Us girls just sat down on the grass and started talking.

"So, what are you and Troy doing for Valentines Day?" Sharpay asked me.

"I don't know, he said he was surprising me."

"Oh, I bet it's awesome. Troy has the best surprises" Kelsi said. I laugh

"Well, I'll find out 2mrrw. So what are you girls doing for Valentines with your bf's?"

"I'm going out to dinner with Zeke"

"Same, but not with Zeke, with Ryan"

"Chad and I are going to watch a drive in movie"

"That'd be fun" I said.

"What you lady's up to?" Troy asked as he sat next to me all sweaty. He tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

"Eww." I said holding my nose. "You stink"

"But you love it." He tried to hug me again but I pushed him away.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, anyone want anything?" I said as I stood up and started walking to the door."

"We'll just have water." Chad said.

"Kay" I walked inside and got 5 waters for the guys and an orange juice for me. I walked back out and handed them all to them. We hanged out a bit longer and they all went home. I had to go home because it's a school day tomorrow. I can't wait for tomorrow. It's Valentines Day and there's a dance. Well, I'll see what happens tomorrow.

**There's chapter 8. Please review!! I'm begging you!!!! LOL. Not really…lol**

**I just want you guys to review. I will probably end up typing the valentines out tomorrow, but I don't know since I have a test and soccer practice so I don't know yet. Thanks everyone!!!! **

**Kitkatxoxo **


	9. Valentine's Day Surprise!

Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning with a bright sunshine shining at me. It's Valentine's Day! I quickly took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs. My mom already left for work, no surprise there. I never get to see her anymore. She's always away. I grabbed a bowl and cereal from the cupboard and brought out milk. I took a seat at the island and started eating. After a few minutes, the door opens. In comes a boy with a pink polo on and shining blue eyes, guess who?

"Happy Valentines Day, Brie!" Troy said as he handed me my favourite flowers from behind his back, red and white roses.

"Hey, happy Valentines Day too! Thanks for the flowers too." I kiss him on the lips.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, let me just put my dishes away." I put my stuff away and grabbed my bag, jacket and keys and slipped on my flats. We walk out the door and get in the car. Troy had to go find Chad and tell him something, so I walked in myself, bad idea. Once I got in, I got swarmed by guys, asking me this one question:

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"Sorry, taken" I said as I walked behind troy and hugged him and kissed his neck. "Hey, help me, they want to be my valentine, but I already have you."

"Kay." Troy walked to them. "She's taken, Okay? We all clear?" They all nod and run away. I just laugh.

"Ha! Nice way to tell them that I'm yours." I said with a laugh. Troy just laughs too. We see the gang walking towards us.

"Hey you guys, Happy V Day!" I said as I hugged them all.

"Hey Gabs!" They all replied.

"So troy, what's the surprise?" I asked really impatient

"You'll find out tonight." He said with a grin

"Don't worry Gabs, you'll love it" Chad said with a grin also

"You know?" I asked surprised

"Why do you look surprised?"

"Because, you always blab, and I didn't think Troy would even tell you." Everyone laughed besides Chad.

"Haha, very funny" Chad said sarcastically. The first bell rang and we all headed for homeroom. The whole school and classrooms were full of hearts and flowers, mostly all valentine stuff.

The first half of the day flew by fast. The annoying thing was, that everytime I wasn't with Troy, all the guys would come up to me and asked me something about valentines. It was very annoying! So after the 2nd class, I stayed with Troy the whole time. It was finally lunch! We all walked over to our table and sat down. I sat on Troy's lap.

"So, you gonna tell me what we are doing tonight?" I asked

"Nope, it's a surprise." He said as he ate a fry.

"Pwease?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, you're just gonna have to wait until tonight." I stuck out my tongue and started eating again. I really want it to be 6 right now, then I can go home and get ready and in an hour, it will be our date. After a few more minutes, a boy came over and handed me a bouquet of flowers. They were daisies though, I hate daisies. But, oh well.

"For you, Miss. Montez" the boy said and handed me the flowers and walked away.

"Weird…I hate daisies. Shar, you want them?" I asked handing them over to her.

"You got flowers, and you don't even want them?" Sharpay asked confused as she took the flowers form me.

"Yup, I hate daisies."

"Okay, whatever." We finished our lunches and the bell rang to go back to our classes.

It was finally time to go. I got my stuff and walked out the room. Troy was already there leaning against the wall.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked as I hugged him

"Yup" We walked hand in hand to his car. He opened the door for me and ran over to his side.

"So Gabs, for our date, wear like a skirt or dress. Just not jeans." I laugh.

"Okay." We got to my house and I asked Troy to hang out for a bit. We decided to do homework, since we didn't want to do it tonight. We spent about an hour on homework and then decided to watch a movie. When the movie ended it was 5 and my mom just stepped in the house.

"Hello Troy. Hi Gabriella" my mom said as she put her bags down and took off her jacket.

"Hi Gina" Troy said as he got his jacket and slipped on his shoes. I also greeted my mom with a hug.

"Going already Troy?" mom said as she pointed to his jacket.

"Yeah, I have to go home and prepare everything and to make sure everything's set for tonight. Bye Gina." Troy kissed me on the cheek and left. We always kissed on the cheek infront of our parents.

"So, where are you guys going, Gabi?" My mom asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down patting the seat next to her. I sat down and started talking.

"I don't know, he said that it was a surprise." My mom grinned. She knows, that grin of hers, tells me that she knows.

"You know don't you."

"Maybe, but I can't tell you, it's a surprise. He only told me 'cause he need my approval."

"Can you tell me, pwease?" I asked as I did my famous puppy dog eyes, which probably won't work on my mom.

"Nope" She got up and walked upstairs. I sigh

"Oh well" I said to no one in particular. I walked upstairs and searched through my closet to find something to wear. I found something to wear an hour later. It was now 6 and I had to go get ready. I picked out my white dress with a blue ribbon around the waist. **(A/n, the white dress that she wore in HSM2 when she sang everyday). **And I picked out white pumps that had a bow at the top. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put my make-up on. It was exactly 7 when I was finally done. The doorbell rang and my mom got it. I could hear my mom and troy greeting each other. I walked downstairs and they turned their eyes to me.

"You look beautiful Gabi" Troy said as he walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank-you, you don't look too bad yourself." We linked arms and we said good bye to my mom.

"You guys have fun!" My mom said as we walked over to Troy's car. We started driving for about 15 minutes, and then it suddenly stopped.

"We're here" Troy said as he got out and opened the door for me and held his hand out. We walked out and then we stopped. There was a candle light dinner right beside a beautiful fountain.

"Wow" Was all I could get out. The fountain had blue lights shining at it.

"Like it?" Troy asked, as he led me to the table.

"It's wonderful, thanks Troy" I said as I kissed him. We sat down and Troy pulled out our dinner. We ate and then music started coming on. The song 'When you look me in the eyes' was on. Troy held out his hand and said.

"Wanna dance?" I nodded and we danced to the music, which I don't know where it came from.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you;  
there's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

Troy twirled me around and kissed my cheek. We continued dancing

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

Troy looked me in the eyes, just like the song.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes_.

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_Movin on, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that its forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

The song ended and we kissed. We just stood there, lost in each others eyes. I finally broke the silence.

"Thank you that was fun"

"That's not it." I looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Troy walked over to a tree and came back holding a fairly large box, with holes on the sides. He handed it to me and I gave him another confused look.

"Just open it." I obeyed him and opened it. Inside was a little puppy. It was a Yorkshire terrier. It had a little pink bow on the left ear.

"Awww, Troy, its adorable!" I said as I hugged him.

"You're welcome, but Brie, you're squishing the dog." I laugh

"Whoops, ok, so I don't want 'the' dog to be called that anymore. Hmmm, what should we call it?" I asked as I put my hand up to my chin in a thinking kind of way.

"You decide, it's your dog"

"Okay, hmmm…what about…Jewel?"

"Okay, Hi Jewel" Troy said to the dog by petting his head.

"It's our little baby" I said as I cooed at it.

"Haha, yeah, it is. A practice for when we have a real baby." I laugh

"Yeah, practice…" I got my purse and we drove home with the little puppy in my arms. We reached my house and Troy's 15 minutes later, Troy parked his car in his driveway and he walked me to my house.

"Well, good night Brie" He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Good night, T" I said as I kissed him on the lips. "Thank you"

"It was nothing, I love doing things for you. To make you feel special.There's no one else i would rather spend a night with then you." He said with a smile, I smiled back at him. He kissed little Jewel on the head and walked to his house and walked in the door. I walked into mine and saw my mom on the couch watching TV.

I walked over to her with Jewel in my arms.

"Hi Honey, how was your date?"

"Wonderful, it was beautiful." My mom smiled

"I see you brought home a present too, hey?" She said indicating Jewel

"Yup, Troy got her for me." I said as I rubbed her head.

"She's adorable. I knew he was getting you a dog, but I didn't know that she was 'this' cute." She said emphasizing this.

"I love him" I said dreamily. "He's my night and shining armor." My mom smiled

"Okay, go to bed now, school tomorrow."

"Okay" I got up and was walking to the stairs when my mom stopped me.

"Wait, I got you a present or more like presents." She handed me a dog bed and a dog bowl with stickers with it.

"Thanks mom, but what are the stickers for?" I asked taking them from her.

"To put Jewel on the dog bowl. Oh and tomorrow after school, Troy's taking you to the pet store to buy food and a collar." I smile

"Wow, you guys talked a lot." We both laughed and I made my way upstairs. I got changed and put Jewel in her bed and fell asleep. I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow…

**Hey you guys! I know that was a V-Day Chap, but I was soo busy on the weekend and on Valentines Day, that I 4got to even type it out. So Sorry! Please again R&&R!!!**

**Kitkatxoxo**


	10. The Gang meets Jewel

Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning to a cute little barking. I smile and see Jewel on my bed near my feet. I sat up and picked Jewel up onto my lap. I kissed her head and she licked my cheek.

"Thanks Jewel, now I gotta take a shower." I got up and set Jewel down on the floor and went over to my draw and pulled out panties, a bra, a light pink baby doll shirt and skinny jeans. I walked over to my bathroom and closed the door. I slipped off my clothes and walked into the shower and let the hot water fall on me. A few minutes later, I walked out and put my new clean clothes on and packed my bag and walked downstairs. Surprisingly, I found my mom, sitting on the stool in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, fancy seeing you here at…" I looked at the clock, "7:45" I said as I sat down at the bar stool at the island.

"Well, hello to you too honey." My mom said as she sipped her coffee, "I don't have to go into work until 9 today. So I'm taking my time."

"Oh, okay." Once I said that the doorbell rang. From that, Jewel ran downstairs and stood at the door. I walked over to the door and picked up Jewel.

"It's okay Jewel, it's only daddy, Troy." I said as I opened the door to reveal, of course, daddy Troy." I laughed

"Hey Babe" He said as he kissed my cheek, "Hello Jewel." Troy rubbed behind her ears. "Good Morning Ms.Montez" Troy said as he walked further into the house.

"Good morning to you too, Troy."

"So, whatcha doing here so early?" I asked as I put Jewel down as we walked over to the living room. Once we got to the living room, Troy put his arms around my waist and kissed me tenderly.

"I wanted to see my gorgeous girlfriend, is that such a crime?"

"No, not at all." We stayed for a few more minutes then we said good bye to my mom and headed off to school. We walked into the school hand in hand and saw the gang by my locker, since Sharpay and Troy's locker was right next to mine, Troy on my right and Shar on my left.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I put my stuff away in my locker.

"Hey Gabs, nothing much." Chad replied, "So, did you like your present?" He said with a grin.

"Loved it!" all the girls looked at me. I knew they were gonna swarm me with questions.

"What did he get you?" Kels asked.

"Where did you guys go?" Taylor asked.

"Was it romantic?" Sarah asked.

"Most of all" Sharpay said, "Did you have fun?"

"Puppy, Candle light dinner near a water fountain, yes, and yes I did have fun!" I responded happily.

"Aww, a pup?" Sharpay said, "What's his or her name?"

"It's a girl and her name is Jewel."

"Aww, that's an adorable name!" The girls chimed. I laughed.

"Hey, Gabs, do ya think we can come over today after school to see her? Troy said I'm the godfather." Chad said while smiling.

"Yeah sure, I was gonna pick you as the godfather anyways, and Shar, you're godmother." Sharpay squealed really loud. Like I'm telling you, REALLY loud! Everyone turned to look at us.

"Nothing to see here people! Just Sharpay squealing!" Taylor yelled. Everyone turned back and did what they were doing before.

"So" Kelsi said, "What kind of dog is she?" Kelsi always loved dogs, but she could never get them because her dad was allergic to them.

"A yorkie."

"Aww, I love those dogs, there adorable!"

"I know." I said, "It was the best present ever." I said as I hugged Troy and kissed him. Troy greatly kissed back. The bell rang for the day to start. We walked to Ms.Darbus' class and sat at our seats. She started taking the attendance. After that she said we could just talk for the last few minutes in homeroom. The gang all gathered around.

"So," I started, "Since there is a Pro-D Friday, what do you guys want to do?"

"Hmmm, how about," Sarah started, "Swimming?" We all nodded and answered,

"Sure!" We talked more, the boys talked about basketball, and us girls talked about which bikini to wear and if we needed to go shopping. Soon, the bell rang. Troy, Ryan and Taylor and I walked over to English.

English flew by fast; I was then headed for math. It was soon lunch; I met up with the gang and sat down in-between Troy and Sharpay. The gang was all in there little chit chat. Soon I feel Troy's breath on my neck.

"Wanna go up to our secret place? And leave all these losers?" I laughed and nodded. We left the table and I don't even think they noticed we left, or they did.

With the Gang

"Hey, where are they going?" Chad asked pointing at Troy and Gabriella.

"I don't know, maybe the secret place" Kelsi responded.

"Yeah, maybe" They got back to there little chit chat.

Back with 'Troyella'

I was led up the stairs to our secret place. When we got there the first thing I did was sit on the bench. Troy soon came and sat beside me. I lay down and rested my head on his lap. Troy pulled away strands of hair away from my face.

"I can't wait to see you in a bikini" Troy said as I looked up at him.

"Troy, you've seen me before in a bikini." I said, "What's so special about this time?"

"Nothing, I just like seeing you in a bikini." He said with a grin.

"Well you will, in a few days." We stayed up there for a while longer until there was 5 minutes until the bell rang. We walked downstairs and I went to me locker to get my books. Troy did the same.

"I love you" I said out of the blue. Troy looked at me and smiled

"I love you too." He came infront of me and kissed me on the lips with passion. We continued making out until we got interrupted.

"Break apart you two." Jack said as he walked by. We both blushed.

"Sorry dad" Troy said as I said sorry too. The bell rang and we all rushed to class.

The day was just boring. Finally it was 3 and we all drove to my house. I walked up the porch with my friends following and unlocked the door. We all walked in to be greeted by Jewel coming at us. Once the girls saw her, they all awed. Jewel seemed to really like Sharpay and Kels. She walked over to them immediately. The girls started to interact with the little puppy, so did the guys. Troy and I just watched from the sidelines.

My mom got home an hour later and the gang was still here. I asked them to stay over but, only Troy and Shar could. Ryan and Sarah were going on a date. Taylor had homework. Chad was going out to dinner with his family. He begged to help him get out of it, but we all said no. Jason's family was going over to Kelsi's for dinner, and Zeke had to baby sit his little cousin, Christopher. We all helped with dinner and when it was ready we sat down at the table and started eating. We had little conversations, but the real one that caught everyone's attention, was the one about College and when we graduate.

"I can't believe we are graduating soon!" Sharpay said

"Yeah me neither!" I agreed, "But we will stick together right? We're all going to apply for UCLA right?" I asked

"Yeah, of course" Troy said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Troy," I said

"Yeah?"

"If you get a scholarship to a different school, would you take it?"

"Of coarse not, I want to be with you the whole time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ooo, Shar, we get to go shopping soon, for our dresses!" I said excitedly.

"Ooh! Yeah! I can't wait!!!" She replied

"So, what colour dress, Troy?" I asked

"Hmm, I don't know. It's up to you."

"Ok, I really don't know either."

"Well, anything looks good on you." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks Troy." I said as I kissed him on the lips. We finished dinner and Sharpay had to go home. Troy stayed a bit longer but then had to go home also. So, I went up to my room, got changed into a loose tank top and shorts and grabbed my 'Teen Vogue' magazine, and went under the covers. I lay my head against the backboard and started looking and reading at all the stuff. I soon drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**Okay, now I call that Bullshiiit. That was horrible! I'm sorry it was really boring!! I personally think its crap. Anyone else think that? Please R&R!! I want more reviews plz!!!! Thanks!!**

**Kitkatxoxo**


	11. Prom Dresses

Chapter 11

I can't believe it's almost graduation! There's 2 more weeks until grad and right now, it is now Saturday and I am at the mall with Shar, Tay, Kels and Sarah, looking for our prom dresses. We walked into Bryan's, this is our 5th store. We all need to find something perfect! We only have prom once, so it needs to be special.

"Okay, we HAVE to find something here. This is our 5th store!" Sarah said.

"Well, I want a pink dress, like a normal colour pink." Sharpay stated.

"I want a light green dress, like floor length." Taylor said.

"I kinda want an orange kinda colour one." Kelsi said

"I want a black one." Sarah said. "What about you Gabs?"

"Hmm, I kinda want a blue one." We started looking and after awhile, we found our perfect one. "I love this one!!!" I said, coming out of the dressing room. It was a blue dress. It was ocean blue, kinda like Troy's eyes, actually, EXACTLY like his eyes. It was a charmeuse halter gown with a high-low hem. It had a little clip that had diamonds on it to hold this little ruffle at the side. It didn't touch the floor, which I liked. It was perfect! All the girls agreed.

"I love this one! It's so me!" Sharpay said as she also came out of the dressing room, wearing a pink dress. We all agreed. It was a one-shoulder gown with a brooch on it. It skinned the floor a bit, but barely. Next was Taylor. Her dress was a masquerade long, charmeuse gown. It was an apple green colour and it had a beaded waist and it had side cut outs. It was _perfect_ for her!

"This one is beautiful!" Sarah said wearing a black dress. It was also a charmeuse long gown with a jeweled trim. It was like a halter too and had a bow at the back, the bow was white. Sarah's dress hit the floor. It was stunning! Next was Kelsi.

"That dress really fits you Kels!" I said. She was wearing an orangey-red colour dress; it was like a tomato colour. It was a strapless bubble-hem dress; it was just above her knees. It was beautiful on Kelsi. It was like, made for her! We put the dresses on the side so no one could take them, and then we went to the shoe section.

I got a pair of baby blue heels. They were straps and were beautiful! They had little blue rhinestones on them. It matched my dress very well. Sharpay got a pair of pink heels also, they were kinda similar to mine but the straps were higher. Taylor got a lighter green pair of heels then her dress, straps also. Sarah bought white shoes, to match her dress. Now she was all black and white. Kelsi bought orange heels, they had rhinestones on them too; red ones. We bought our stuff and walked to the parking lot to my car.

We walked to my car and put all our dresses and shoes into the trunk of my black Audi RS4. I drove out of the parking lot with Sharpay in shotgun.

"The boys are gonna drool over us!" Taylor said.

"Yeah, totally; we look HOT!" Sharpay said. We all laughed. We got to my house and I parked my car in the driveway. We got our stuff and I beeped the car. We walked up the porch and I unlocked the door.

"Hey gabs, can we have a drink please?" Sarah said while closing the door behind her.

'Sure" I said as I made my way over to the fridge, "Root beer okay?" I asked as I grabbed 5 cans out.

"Sure" They all said. We sat around the rest of the day just hanging out and talking about prom and graduation. Soon after about 3 hours, the door opens. In comes 5 sweaty, smelly guys. I guess they had a good workout.

"Hey babe" Troy said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hello" I said, "Have a good workout guys?" I asked as the guys went into the fridge and each of them grabbed a water bottle.

"Yeah" Chad said, "What did you ladies do?" Chad asked as he gulped down the water.

"We had a workout ourselves." Sharpay said.

"Really?" Ryan asked surprised, "What did you girls do?"

"We went shopping for hours! We went into 5 dress stores and finally bought our dresses and shoes, we were sooo tired afterwards!" I responded.

"Oh, so do we get to see your dresses?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Nope, not until prom" The boys whined.

"Please?" Troy asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him, "So are we still going out that night?"

"Yup, a hotel" He said with a grin

"And I'm allowed to go?" I asked in disbelief

"Yup, I already talked to your mom." I smiled

"REALLY!?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yup, we leave right after prom." I hugged him tightly

"Ohmygod, I can't wait for prom!" Everyone else agreed. We hanged out the rest of the day and I asked them to stay over for the weekend, since my mom was on yet another, stupid business trip, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't make my graduation. Anyways, the gang went home and grabbed clothes for the night and called their parents. We decided to order pizza for dinner and watch a movie.

The pizza came soon after and we settled around the T.V eating our pizza and watching the movie. The movie we watched was 'Blades of Glory'. It was hilarious! We laughed throughout the whole movie. We soon fell asleep on the floor, in eachothers arms.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sound people talking. I guess I wasn't up first. I sat up and saw the whole gang minus Troy, he was still sleeping, his arms still around my waist.

"Morning you guys" I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning" They all said.

"Finally, you guys are up!" Chad said, "We've waited for you"

"Huh? What time is it?"

"11" Answered Ryan

"Really?" They all nod, "It feels like 9." We all laughed.

"So, how are we gonna wake up pretty boy over here?" Sharpay asked.

"Hmm, how about…" I put my hand on my chin and thinked, as well as the others. "Oh! I got it!" I whispered the plan to everyone and we got set.

"Troy-boy, wake up, Gabs needs you to help her zip up her dress." Chad said. Troy immediately got up. And I come around the corner and yelled BOO! I had a werewolf mask on from Halloween.

"AHHH!" Troy screamed and we all burst out laughing!!!

"Hahaha!!! Troy that was HILARIOUS!" Chad said while laughing.

"That was not funny!" Troy said as he made a sad face, "You scared me." He said in his baby voice.

"Aww, sowwy Twoy" I said as I kissed him, "Better?"

"Much." We decided to go to IHOP for breakfast, well brunch. We got dressed and we headed into cars. Troy, Chad, Taylor and I in Troy's car. Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason in Zeke's car, and Ryan and Sarah in Ryan's car. We headed off in the direction of IHOP. We got there and parked our cars. I got out and held Troy's hand. We walked in and a middle aged lady greeted us.

'Hello, welcome to IHOP, How many?" The lady asked

"Hi, a table of 10 please." I said.

"Okay, right this way." She led us to a table in the back. We said thank you and sat down. We looked at the menus. We decided what we wanted and we ordered. We talked right after the waitress left.

"So, we all applied for UCLA?" Sharpay asked.

"Yup" We all replied in unison.

"So, we are getting an apartment there right?" I asked

"Yup" Taylor said.

"Okay, good."

"You know, we get the letters next week" Lucas said.

"Really?" I asked nervous

"Yeah, but its okay Brie, we will all make it." Troy said comforting me; I guess he saw that I was nervous.

"Okay" We ate breakfast then we went back to my house. We decided to go to Troy's so the guys can go play basketball (again). We walked over to Troy's house and I sat on the grass beside Sharpay and Sarah.

"So…what do guys want to talk about?" Kelsi asked

"I don't know" Replied Taylor.

"Let's go up to Troy's room and turn on his radio." I suggested, "I wanna listen to music right now."

"Okay!" They all said. We walked inside and up the stairs to Troy's room. We closed the door and I turned on the radio. The song "Piece of Me' came on by Britney Spears. We all started singing and dancing to it.

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna take pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me..._

We turned it up even louder and Sharpay opened the window.

_I'm Miss bad media karma  
another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of me_

We were now dancing and singing along.

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)_

_With the guys_

They were playing basketball when they hear the music.

"What's that noise?" Troy asked.

"That radio, it's Piece of Me!" Chad said as he ran off to Troy's room.

They all followed. They watched through the door and saw the girls dancing and singing.

_With the girls_

We were all dancing to the song. It was awesome! I then saw the boys looking and I waved for them to come in. They started dancing and singing also, it was hilarious!

_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for slippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real...  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in this industry  
I mean please...  
Do you want a piece of me?_

_'m Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. She's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me) _

_  
I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna take pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...  
You want a piece of me?_

_  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. She's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
Oh yeah  
you want a piece of me_

We were soon on the floor laughing. That was so much fun! I got up and pulled Troy up too.

"That was hilarious!" Ryan said.

"Ha! Yeah!" Chad said, "Wanna do that again?"

"Okay! But with a different song!" We turned the radio back on and started singing and dancing again, just as crazy as we were before. That was loads of fun! Troy decided that we should have dinner at his house. We had fun just laughing about this afternoon. Katherine and Jack came home later and made dinner. We finished dinner and went upstairs to Troy's room. We talked about college, Prom, graduation, school, eachother, everything almost. It was about 9:30 when Jack and Katherine said we should go home. Everyone walked over to my house and grabbed their stuff and their cars and drove home.

"Good night Troy" I said as I kissed him

"Good night Brie, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Love you" We kissed one more time and I went inside and got ready for bed. Jewel came onto my bed and I fell asleep instantly. I can't wait until we get our letters and prom.

* * *

**Hey. Sorry if it's boring! And credits go to the magazine 'Teen Vogue'. I got the dresses from there. The song was Piece of Me by Britney Spears. Hope you all liked it! Thanks**

**xoxoKitkat **


	12. Letters and Prom Night!

Chapter 12

It was a week later from the time we sang to Piece of Me. We were all in my house, the college letters in our hands. We were all so nervous to open them.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Chad asked.

"Umm, I'll go first I guess." I said.

"Okay, open it Gabs" Sharpay said. Troy put his arm around my waist and said

"You'll make it, Brie" Troy said with a comforting smile. I nodded and opened the letter up. I read the first sentence out loud in my head and screamed. I made it!!!

"What does it say?" asked Troy. I read aloud the first sentence.

"Dear Miss. Montez,

We would like to inform you that you have reached the requirements to UCLA. In other words, you made it into UCLA. Congratulations!" I read with a smile on my face. Troy hugged me tightly.

"Congrats, Gabs!" Troy said as he twirled me around.

"Yeah, congrats little sis!!" Chad said as he hugged me. Everyone else congratulated me.

"Thanks you guys!" Everyone else opened their letters one by one. We all got in! Once Jason opened his, he was the last one, and he said he made it, the girls and I were jumping up and down, squealing.

"We're all going to UCLA!" I said while jumping with the girls.

"Girls are weird" Jason said. We all laughed.

"Thanks Jason" Sharpay said sarcastically. Just then my mom walks in the door.

"Hello everyone" She said as she put her bag down and took off her coat.

"Hey Gina!" everyone said.

"What is that all on the table?" my mom asked as she came around, "are those the letters?"

"Yup" I answered proudly, "We all got in!" my mom immediately hugged everyone.

"Congratulations, you guys!" My mom said.

"Thanks" Everyone said.

"So, how about we celebrate" My mom said

"What do you have in mind, mom?" I asked

"Hmm, how about we go to a fancy restaurant, and I will call everyone else and the parents with pay?"

"Sure" We all replied. My mom called the gangs parents and my mom warned them to load their pockets with money, since we all betted that Chad will order the biggest thing on the menu. We went home to change into something more fancy, we were all gonna meet at the restaurant. I went with Troy and my mom and Troy's parents went in Jack's car. We arrived 15minutes later.

"Hi" A young blonde lady said, "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes" I said, "For Montez"

"Right this way" She got menus and led us to a table. There were 2 tables since there were so many people. The parents sat at one, and we sat at the other. We ordered our food and started our own little chit chat with eachother. Soon after, our food came. Of course, Chad ordered big, he ordered a lobster with extra garlic bread and a large rootbeer. We all laughed when his food came. I ordered lasagne and garlic bread and a rootbeer. We ate and talked. I was talking to Sharpay and all of a sudden I see my garlic bread gone.

"Hey, you took my bread!" I said as Troy was eating my garlic bread.

"Mmm, so good!" He said as he kept on eating it. He waved it infront of my face and I took a bite.

"Ha!" I said as I chewed and laughed. I finished chewing and Troy kissed me.

I pulled away a minute later. "So, you wanna go out tonight?" he asked

"Sure, where to?" I asked as I took a drink.

"I don't know, doesn't matter"

"Okay" We got back to eating and all that crap. We finished eating and the parents spilt the check. Everyone went home and my mom and the Bolton's went home. I got into Troy's car and he started driving.

The ride was a comfortable silence. We got to Troy's destination, the park. We always go here. It's kinda like 'our' spot. He helped me out of the car and we sat on the swings. I started swinging lightly. Troy grabbed my hand and we started swinging lightly together.

"You know what?" He asked

"What?"

"I wanna marry you someday" I laugh

"And I wanna marry you too Bolton"

"After college, we'll get married and live down here and have kids and have the perfect life" He said with a grin.

"And when you propose, I will defiantly say yes" I kissed his lips softly. "How many kids do you want, Troy?"

"Hmm, I don't know" He said, "Maybe about 2, a girl and a boy."

"That's what I want too, but I'd be okay with 3."

"Yeah, 3 are good. Two girls and a boy."

"You want a girl badly don't you?"

"Yeah, I want a boy too to like play basketball with, but I want a daddy's girl. My little princess." I smiled. I can't wait to see him as a daddy.

"I can't wait to be out of our parent's house! In our own apartments would be great!"

"Yeah, of course it's better! Them not telling us to break apart." He said as he leaned in. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"You do know, that our friends will do that too"

"Yeah, especially Chad" He said as we both laughed.

"Now that were talking about Chad, did you see what he ordered today!"

"Yeah, he ordered a lot."

"Lobster, garlic bread- I mean 'extra' garlic bread and a large rootbeer!" We both laughed again. Troy leaned in and kissed me square on the lips. I didn't hesitate to return the kiss. We were in a heated make out session when Troy's phone rang.

"Okay, if it's Chad, he's dead!" I laughed as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Troy, you should come home now, it's getting late." I heard Jack say.

"Okay, we'll be right home." He hung up and we walked to the car. He drove me home and we said our goodbyes. Once I walked into the house, I walked up to my room, took a shower and went to bed.

It was officially prom night. It was 5:30 right now, and we need to be ready by 6:30. All the girls were at my house getting ready. The guys were gonna pick us up in a limo by 7:00. We changed into our dresses and put on our shoes. Then we did our hair and make-up. We all looked stunning! The doorbell rang when we were just putting the finishing touches to our makeup and hair. My mom opened the door and called us down. We walked down one by one. Sarah was first.

"Wow, Sarah, you look amazing!" Ryan said. They linked arms and my mom took a picture. Next was Kelsi. Jason had his mouth open and I think there was drool coming down, not sure. They linked arms and my mom took a picture of them. Next was Taylor, in her beautiful green gown. Chad kissed her on the lips and linked arms. My mom again, took a picture of them too. Next were Sharpay and I. We decided to go walk down the stairs together. We linked arms and walked down. Both Troy and Zeke's mouth were open.

"You look stunning and beautiful, Brie" He said as he kissed my cheek and linked arms with me. Zeke and Shar did the same. My mom took a picture of us and we headed to the limo. We sat in the limo in this order. Ryan and Sarah, Kelsi and Jason, Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay, and Me and Troy. We blasted the music and I opened the roof window. **(A/n. I'm blank right now; I don't remember what it's called)**.

We arrived at the school and walked in. We found a table and sat down.

"Come on, lets go dance girls!" Sharpay yelled over the blaring music. We nodded and got up and walked to the dance floor. We started dancing together. Then the boys' came and we started grinding together. The song ended and a slow song came on. We got into our couples and danced. I put my arms around Troy's neck, his around my waist, and we started to slow dance. He whispered something in my ear.

"Hey, you and me, tonight, hotel." I laughed.

"Can't wait" I whispered back. 'Am I ready to do this? I am aren't I? He's Troy; he's the one I want to lose my virginity to, isn't he? Of course he is, he's my one and only.' Argghhh, stupid conscious. I shook my head and didn't let that bother me. The song ended and we all headed back to the table.

"It was now time to announce the Prom king and queen." Principal, Mr. Matsui announced. "Prom king is" He read the envelope, "No surprise there, Troy Bolton!" I kissed him and he walked up to the stage. "Now, prom queen is" he read the envelope again, "No other then Gabriella Montez!" I squealed and walked up to the stage too. They put the crown on my head and Troy pulled me into a passionate kiss. All the boys whistled. "Now, for the king and queens spotlight dance." We walked off the stage and into the middle of the dance floor where the light was shinning at us.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Brie, always…"

"And forever" I said as I finished his sentence. Soon the prom was over and everyone headed home, well except us. We drove to the Hilton Hotel and we went to the elevators. I pressed the button for floor 18. When the elevator stopped, we ran to our room and put the key into the slot thing. When we got in I ran into the bathroom and Troy locked the door. I changed into a pink silk lingerie dress that stopped mid thigh. I walked out to see Troy lying in the bed. I walked over to him and lay beside him. He then noticed I was beside him and smiled. Then he looked at what I was wearing, and grinned. We started to make out.

I pulled of his shirt and kissed his abs. I then threw off his pants. He pulled off my dress and threw it somewhere. I was now left in a light blue Victoria Secret bra and matching panties. He then, found the clasp to my bar and took it off. Soon, everything was off and I was on top of him. He asked for my permission and I nodded. He positioned himself and started. That night, we made love, and I lost my virginity to a certain blue eyed boy.

We stopped an hour later and were exhausted. We fell asleep instantly with a smile on both of our faces. 'That was the most amazing thing ever' I thought.

No one's POV

She thought her life was perfect, but she didn't know the next day, that she would lose her love of her life for a long time…

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you all liked it! Please review! I would really appreciate if you guys did! Thanks! Sorry if it's short! I tried my best!  
**

**Xxx Kaitlyn aka - .Hollister.Baby. 3**


	13. Scholarship Troubles

**Hey everyone! Okay, I 4got to mention something in the last chapter, they did use a condom!!! SO, I WILL NOT MAKE HER PREGNANT!! I just needed that to be clear, okay, now back to the story.**

Chapter 13

I woke up to an unfamiliar room, oh! Now I remember what happened. I lost my virginity to a certain boy who is holding me close to him right now. I can't believe that we did it! I decided I didn't want to wake him up; he looked so peaceful while sleeping. I know I'm weird, I watch people sleep, but you can't help it when you look at him. He looks just so HOT! I giggled lightly, trying not to wake him up.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Troy said with his eyes still closed.

"How did you know I was staring, Bolton?"

"I always know, and you always stare, I just haven't said anything before." He said with his eyes closed still. "I know you can't get enough of this bod, but, lay off a bit will ya?" He said with a smirk. I laughed.

"Whatever ego boy." I tried to get up but he pulled me down and kissed me. "Even though I like this, I got to go get ready; we have to go home soon."

"Aww, pwease Brie?" He whined in his baby pout.

"No, I gotta go take a shower." I got out of his grasp and got clothes from my bag that I brought and walked into the shower and closed the door and locked it. I finished my shower and Troy hopped in after me. I sat on the bed and lay down.

"Best night ever" I said to myself. I wonder how my mom's gonna react, oh no! My mom! I didn't even think about it. What if she's mad at me and doesn't want to see Troy again. What if Troy's mom and dad are mad too? What if…what if, they make us stop seeing eachother, and tell us we can't talk to eachother again? 'No_ Gabriella, don't think that. They won't hate us. Maybe alittle disappointed, but not hate...' _These questions kept on going through my mind the whole time Troy was in the shower. He finally broke me from by thoughts.

"Brie," He asked as he sat next to me and put his arm around me, the water from his body dripping on me. "What's wrong?"

"I just have so many questions running through my head, mainly what ifs."

"Yeah? Wanna tell me?"

"What if our parents are mad at us and don't let us see eachother again. What if they don't want us hanging out anymore?" Troy kissed me on the head.

"I don't care if there mad at us or disappointed. All I care about is you and if you're happy." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Do you regret doing what we did last night?"

"No way! I wouldn't regret it at all."

"Good, 'cuz I don't either." He kissed me tenderly on my lips and we got our stuff and went to the parking lot and drove off to Troy's house. We got to Troy's house 10 minutes later and walked in. Jack and Katherine were sitting at the island drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. When we closed the door, they took their eyes off the paper to us.

"How was prom you guys?" Jack asked as he came over. I hugged him as he 'man-hugged' Troy. Katherine came over to.

"Yes, how was it?"

"It was really fun! We got voted King and Queen" I said happily

"That's great!" Katherine said. I showed her my crown, I mean my 'plastic' crown and Troy showed his.

"So," Jack said getting down to business. "Something happen at the hotel right?" Troy and I blushed furiously.

"Well…uhh…" Troy stumbled

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack said. Troy and I still were blushing furiously.

"Don't be embarrassed you guys" Katherine laughed slightly.

"You guys aren't mad?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, you guys are old enough to make your own choice, and you did. But, please say you used protection, I don't want you guys to become parents just yet." Katherine said. We laughed nervously.

"Yeah, we used protection" Troy answered nervously.

"Okay Katherine, let's not embarrassed them anymore." Jack chuckled slightly. "Oh and Gabriella, I called you're mom and said that you could stay over tonight, you would just have to go home for a new set of clothes and drop your dress off. You mom is on another business trip."

"Okay, thanks" We walked up the stairs to Troy's room. Once we were up there and Troy closed the door, we both let out a sigh.

"Finally! Were away from the questions!" I laughed. Troy sat down next to me and kissed me.

"I love you" He said as he caressed my cheek.

"I love you too" I said as I leaned into his touch. "Thank-you"

"For what?"

"Last night, it was amazing"

"Well, you're very, very welcome" He kissed me again and we started a make out session. Just then someone knocked on the door. We straightened our selves and Troy said come in.

"Hey" The gang came in

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing" Chad asked. I knew he was gonna start the questions; you could just see it in his eyes. "So, what happened yesterday?" I was right!

"None of your business" I answered as I stuck out my tongue.

"Dude, is there another reason why you guys are here?" Troy asked annoyed.

"Yeah, wanna hang out today?" Sharpay asked. "We would have asked earlier, but we called and your parents said that you guys were still at the hotel."

"Oh, okay, what do you guys want to go?" I asked. Before anyone could answer, Troy's phone rang. "We will leave you privacy." I kissed him and we walked out his room. I closed the door behind me.

With Troy

Once the gang was out of the room I answered the phone. (Troy, **other person)**

"Hello?" I asked

**Hello, is this Mr. Troy Bolton?"**

"Yes, yes it is. May I help you?"

"**Yes, I'm calling from Yale University. We would like to inform you that you have received a scholarship here at Stanford."**

"Really?" I asked really surprised. I got into YALE!

"**Yes, you have. Would you like accept the scholarship?" **I thought for a minute. 'Hmmm'

"Umm…"

Back with the gang in the living room.

"Who do you think called him?" Zeke asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know" I asked with curiosity as well. We thought of some people who would call him, but we really didn't know who. We gave up and decided to talk about prom.

"Wasn't prom the best?" Kelsi asked, well more commented.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Chad said

"I still can't believe will be graduating soon" Sarah said. We all nodded and agreed

"Me neither" I said, "We won't be able to hear Darbus' voice anymore, or her telling us to stop talking." We all laughed.

"Yeah, surprisingly, I'm gonna miss Ms. Darbus" Chad said. We all agreed. "Mr. Danforth! Stop bouncing your football in my classroom!" Chad said in his best voice of Ms. Darbus. We all bursted out laughing.

"So Zeke, are you making your famous cookies? 'Cuz I'll need a lot of those to calm me down on graduation." I said as we all laughed.

"Yes Gabs, I'll make them" He said

"Yay thanks Zeke! I love you!" I hugged him and we laughed yet again.

"Aww, you don't love me?" Troy asked from the stairs. He pretended to be hurt.

"No, I love you in a different way." I got up and kissed him. "So, who called you?" he shrugged

"No one important" I knew it was someone important but didn't want to argue. So I just left it. When he wanted to tell me, he would tell me. We filled in Troy about what were talking about before he came. He laughed at the Darbus part. We talked and talked. Then we decided to play Guitar Hero.

"You're gonna get owned, Montez!" Troy said as we were both getting ready to play eachother.

"In your dreams, Bolton!" The game started and I played great and guess what? I won! "HA! IN YOUR FACE BOLTON!" I yelled

"Dude, you lost to your girlfriend, she's never going to let you forget it." Chad said as he patted Troy's back.

"I know, you don't need to remind me"

"Aww, is wittle Troysie sad he wost?" I said in my baby voice. He stuck his tongue out at me as I did the same to him.

"No" He crossed his arms across his chest and made his bottom lip fat. I just laughed. Since it was such a nice day out, the guys wanted to play basketball.

"Come on girls, play basketball with us" Chad said.

"Fine, I'm in." I said, "But, I'm on Troy's team!" I yelled.

"Okay, me, Gabs, Chad and Taylor and Kelsi versus Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Sarah, and Jason." Troy said.

"Okay, you're on!" Zeke said. We went outside and started playing. Luckily, I was in Capri's, so I could run. An hour later, the game ended and we won 52 to 30. Mostly Ryan, Jason and Zeke scored the baskets. In our team, Troy, Chad and I scored the baskets. Taylor just really stood there, as for Sharpay and Kelsi. I only scored the baskets because Troy taught me how to play, and I would have to say so myself, I am pretty damn good! We fell onto the grass and just laid there for a good 10 minutes to catch our breath.

"Good game guys" Troy said, "And girls. Let's go back inside, there's air con." We all agreed and went inside. Troy grabbed water bottle out and handed us each one. We were watching Family Guy when in comes Jack and Katherine. '_Good, there back, now I can tell them all'_Thought Troy.

"Hello everybody," Katherine said. We all responded with a "Hey Mrs. Bolton" or in my case, "Hey Katherine". "Do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure" They all replied. That's when Troy got up and went to stand infront of us.

"Mom, Dad, can you guys come over and sit down?" They walked over and sat down. Troy began to talk. "That phone call was actually really important." He started. We all looked at him to continue. "That was Yale University" All our mouths dropped. "I got a scholarship there, and they asked if I wanted to accept it." Ohmygod! He got a scholarship to Yale! I hope he didn't take it, we wouldn't be together anymore.

"Did you take it?" I asked nervously.

"Umm…"

**That was chapter 13! Hope you all liked it. Cliffy! Lol. Please review and I want atleast 5 reviews or more for me to put up the next Chapter! SO, what do you think? Did he accept? Find out in Chapter 14! I'm sorry if it's short! Thanks!**

**xoxoKitkat **


	14. I Can't Believe You!

Chapter 14

Last time

"_Did you accept it?"_

"_Umm…"_

"Troy! Did you take the damn scholarship?!" I asked really ticked.

"Yeah, I did…" My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe it, he took the offer! Did he forget about the promise or something? Or is that more important than me? As I looked around the room, everyone had their mouths open, even his parents! I felt tears coming to my eyes. I was hurt, sad, angry and confused.

"Anyone gonna say anything? Aren't you guys happy for me?" I couldn't take it. I got up and walked up to him.

"Congrats" I said bitterly. I left the room and stomped upstairs. I slammed the door shut.

Downstairs

"How could you take offer? Chad asked as he got and left.

"I thought you loved Gabi" Sharpay said as she also got up and left, followed by the others.

"Mom, Dad?" Troy asked as he looked at them.

"You accepted it?" Jack asked still in shock.

"I thought you wanted to be with Gabriella" Katherine asked.

"How come everything revolves around Gabi? I'm the one who got the scholarship!"

"Troy, stop thinking about yourself" Jack said, "How do you think Gabriella feels for her true love to go to a school across the country from her?" Jack stomped out of the room and up the stairs to where Gabriela was.

"I thought you guys would be happy for me. I got into YALE! I mean it's YALE!" Troy sighed.

"We are happy for you, but you're gonna regret going. You're gonna miss Chad, Sharpay, Zeke and his cookies," They both laughed, "And you're really gonna miss Gabriella."

"I already took it though. I can't back out now." Troy sighed, "They all hate me now."

"No, they don't hate you, maybe disappointed, but they don't literally hate you."

Upstairs with Gabs

I can't believe he took it! Was I forgotten in those few minutes while he was on the phone? I can hear Sharpay and Chad knocking on the door begging for me to come out, even Jack. But I'm not coming out. I started packing my things that I had. I'll sleepover at Shar's instead. All of a sudden my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs, I'm sorry, really sorry. Can you please talk to me?" A familiar voice said on the other line.

"I don't know Troy, you hurt me."

"I know I did, I know. I was stupid okay? I was stupid. Please, just let me in." Troy begged.

"Fine" I was about to open the door when a knock was hit on my balcony. I turned around and saw Troy standing there. I ran over and opened the door.

"I'm sorry." He said as he immediately walked in.

"How could you?" I asked still mad.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, you weren't."

"Brie, I'm sorry okay?! What else do you want from me?"

"Sorry doesn't fix that you're going to be going to school across the country from me!" I yelled

"What else do you want me to do?!" He said as he raised his voice.

"There's nothing you can do! You'll be gone in a few months, maybe weeks! I won't be able to see you anymore!"

"You will see me! On Holidays! I love you Gabs, I never meant to hurt you!" He didn't mean to hurt me?! What that fuck was that!

"You never meant to hurt me? Troy for heavens sake! You didn't have to but you did. And we can't do anything about it. And another thing! If you did love me, you would have thought of me first then to accept the offer! If you cared about me, you would have said no to the offer!" I yelled, "You don't know how much I hate you right now! You broke my promise and my heart!"

"Gabs! I thought you'd understand why I accepted!"

"Oh I understand very well! I understand that you probably didn't want to pay! Save up for a new car! Yea, I understand very well!" I yelled

"No Gabs! It's not like that!" Troy had tears in his eyes.

"Troy, I don't think I can be with you anymore! We're over!" I sobbed, "JUST LEAVE!"

"No Gabs!" Troy was also crying too. I felt horrible, but I had to do it. I didn't want a long distance relationship.

"I'm sorry Troy." I said as my voice softened. I went over to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. I don't want a long distance relationship." Troy kissed my head.

"I'm sorry too. Really, I am. I was stupid for accepting the offer; I should have either talked to you first, or just said no. But Gabs, it was YALE!" Since he put it that way, it seems like he wanted to go there no matter what.

"It seems like I've been pulling you down." I said. Troy looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that, whenever you get something really good, you turn it down for me. But I don't know what happened today, I was here, but you took it anyways."

"I just wasn't thinking, I guess, I was just over excited to be accepted into Yale, that I forgot. I am really, really sorry Brie."

"I just couldn't believe my ears when you said you accepted it." I said, "Troy, have you noticed, that I put down all the good stuff just to stay here, with you?" I asked

"Yeah, I remember"

"Like, when I could have gone into a way better middle school, but I went with you to East Middle School. I could have gone into a better high school than East High. I said no to a holiday my mom wanted to take to Disneyland, because you weren't allowed to go. I didn't accept that video game, because you weren't allowed to get it. I didn't go to the best party of the year, because you were sick and I stayed with you. Why couldn't you have just done this one thing to not go? You would have made up for all the ones I gave up for. Just for you. But I guess not." Tears were pouring out of my eyes at rapid speed.

"Now, I just feel even guiltier. Again, I am very sorry Brie. Very sorry" I kissed him softly.

"When are you leaving?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Umm, in a few weeks" He said sadly. In a few weeks!? We don't have much time together than.

"You only have a few more weeks left?" He nodded, "You can't even stay the whole summer?"

"No, they want me to get use to the place, so I have to go and get settled in." Tears formed in my eyes again. "Hey, hey, don't cry, I'll call whenever I can, okay?"

"Promise?" I seriously don't know why I'm making more promises with him.

"Yeah, I promise."

"I can't believe you'll be leaving soon. I'll miss you so much!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck. He kissed me passionately.

"Come on, lets go down" He said as we pulled back. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs. Once we got down, everyone turned their heads at us.

"Golden boy actually showed his face?" Chad said bitterly.

"Dude, okay, I was stupid for taking it okay!? I get it! You all hate me."

"But, I still can't believe you took it" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, me neither" Zeke agreed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"I guess its okay; we will miss you a lot though." Chad said.

"I'll miss you guys too, a lot" He hugged everyone and we sat down. We hung out the rest of the night. We were all getting ready to leave when Troy gave me a confused look.

"Aren't you staying here tonight?"

"No, I'm just gonna stay at Shar's. Tell my mom I'm at Shar's if she asks. Bye!" I kissed his cheek and we left.

With Troy and his Parents

"Is she still mad at me?" Troy asked to no one in particular.

"I'm sure she is Troy, she won't recover that fast." Jack said.

"I know, but, I just wish that I never accepted that scholarship." Troy said sadly.

"It's okay son. She'll soon forget about it" Jack walked away.

"I hope so" Troy said under his breath.

At Sharpay's

"Do you forgive him Gabs?" Taylor asked. The whole gang, minus Troy, was at Shar's house.

"No, of course I wouldn't, well, atleast not yet."

"Me neither" Chad said. Everyone else agreed.

"I actually think I can ever forgive him" I said after a few minutes.

"Really?" Sharpay asked surprised. I nodded

"Yeah, I mean…I don't know." I said. I really didn't know… "My futures ruined."

"Huh? Why?" Taylor asked confused.

"I always pictured Troy in my future. Us going to school together, us getting married, us having kids and all of us working at East High."

"Yeah, and little Troy and little Gabriella." Chad said.

"Yeah, the girl was daddy's little princess and the boy was mama's boy." Kelsi said

"They both had blue eyes and the boy had Troy's hair, brown and blonde hair, and the girl had your wavy brown hair." Sharpay said. I nodded.

"Yeah" I sighed. All my friends looked at me sympathetically.

"Its okay, Gabster" Chad said, "You'll see him again, in the future" Everyone nodded.

"Thanks guys" We all hugged.

"Let's get some sleep, it's late" Taylor said. We got in our sleeping bags and fell asleep.

**That's chapter 14! I didn't want to wait for 5 more reviews…I guess my story is not that great, since I couldn't get 5 reviews. :'( Oh well. Sorry for it's short! Plz review!!!!!! **

**Thanks xoxoKaitlyn**


	15. Last Night Together

**Thanks everyone soo much for the reviews! I loved all the nice comments. I hope I get more. I am sorry if you guys are disappointed that Troy took the scholarship, but I had to. Now back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 15

It is the day before Troy has to leave. I haven't talked to him since the day he told me. The only things I would say would be "Hey", or just a nod. I don't think I can forgive him, like, I know he's sorry and all and he feel's guilty, but come on! He doesn't know how I feel, which is much worse, I think…Argghhh, I don't want him to leave yet, I just, I just wish that he never got that frickin' call. That damn call ruined my life. Everyone's telling me to move on from him, and that if he accepted it then he didn't care about me as much as we thought he did. It gets annoying sometimes and the last time they said that, I blew up. I told them to just shut up, and I also said that I can never move on; he was my one and only, my knight in shining armor, more importantly, my rock. He always knew what to do when I was down, or if I just needed a shoulder to cry on he would be right there. I love him, but he's gonna be gone before I know it. I wanted to hang out with him, just be by his side, but it was too hard. Seeing that, this will be the last time I get to see him, or touch him, it was too hard. I just couldn't do it. But, today, I have to; he's leaving tomorrow for god's sake!

I pushed myself off the couch and went to go change. I changed into skinny jeans and a one-shoulder Abercrombie shirt. I grabbed my cell and stuck it into my pocket. I wasn't gonna bring a purse. I walked downstairs, put my flats on, and walked a minute to Troy's house. I rang the doorbell and waited. I heard shuffling behind the door. Soon, it opened and Jack opened it.

"Hello Gabriella"

"Good morning Jack, can I see Troy please?" He nodded and opened the door wider.

"He's in his room" He said, "He missed you the past weeks" I turned back from the stairs.

"I missed him too, I just couldn't bring myself to know that it's our last time together" He nodded telling me he understood. I walked up the stairs and knocked on Troy's door. I heard a faint 'come in'. I opened the door wider to make myself present.

"Hey Troy" I said lightly. I walked over to his bed and sat down at the edge.

"Hey," He said with a confused look on his face, "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, it's just that, you didn't come for the past weeks and I jus tho-"I cut him off by kissing him lightly.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't bear to know that it would be my last time kissing you, or hugging you, or even seeing you." I said. There was a pause and I finally said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," He said, "I'm sorry for taking the scholarship and ruining your life." I looked at him.

"You didn't ruin my life fully" I said, "Just the part of not being together, and me not dating ever again." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, you will date little missy. Just because of me, doesn't mean you can't date." I shook my head in response.

"I can't date, because there's only 1 person in the entire world for me." Troy looked confused, "You" Troy smiled, "But, I don't know if I forgive you 100, I'm just still trying to forgive you again. Sorry" He smiled and kissed me.

"I don't blame you for not forgiving me yet, heck, I don't even forgive myself!" I giggled. "I love you, I just want you to know that" I smiled.

"Yes I know that, and I love you too." He kissed me again, "Well, I didn't come here to chat, well, I did, but, do you wanna go out? Because, it's our last day together." He nodded

"Sure" he pushed himself off the bed, "Let me just take a shower and get ready" I nodded and lay on his bed, smelling in his scent to never forget it. He took and a shower and came out in a blue Hollister t-shirt with dark jeans and his American eagle white hoodie. I smiled.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded

"Yup" We walked downstairs and put our shoes back on. He wore his black checkered Vans. We said bye to his parents and just started walking. We didn't know where we wanted to go, but we walked. We walked in silence, not one of us knowing what to say. To kinda break the silence, I grabbed his hand, and intertwined my fingers with his. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

We ended up at the park, our favourite place. Everything has happened here. When he told me he loved me, when he gave me his championship ring, when he gave me his jersey. But the memory that I loved the most was when he first told me he loved me.

_Flashback  
_

_I was walking hand in hand with Troy. We didn't know where we were heading. We walked in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company. We finally stopped and noticed we were at the park. Troy led me to a hill, where we can see the sunset. It was stunning. Troy sat down, leaning on a tree, and I sat between his legs. I leaned on his chest and looked up at the beautiful sunset. _

"_This is beautiful, Troy" I said as I looked at him._

"_But, your more beautiful" I giggled_

_"You're so corny" I kissed him passionately. "But you love that about me" _

"_Yes, yes I do" He kissed me again._

_"Brie," I looked at him_

_"Yeah?" I asked_

_"Maybe you think this is too soon, but ever since I met you when we were in little diapers, I knew from the start, that we would be together."_

"_Troy, just say what you're gonna say" He laughed_

_"Okay…I love you, I love you Gabriella Anne Montez" I smiled wide_

_"I love you too, Troy Adam Bolton" We kissed more passionately then we have ever. And I knew, from that day on, I will never forget this day._

_End of flashback_

I was brought out of that amazing memory when I heard troy soft voice.

"Brie, Brie," he said as he waved a hand infront of my face, "What were you thinking about?"

"The first time you said you loved me" I said with a day dreamy voice.

He sighed. "I remember that night, it was set right here" He said as he pointed to the spot we were sitting on, right infront of the old oak tree. I smiled

"Yeah, right here" We hung out the rest of the time by talking, laughing, and just remembering all the good times; one like our first kiss. We were in elementary school, grade 2. It wasn't really a kiss, just like a peck…

_Flashback_

_I was sitting at my desk, Troy beside me. I was colouring a picture of my 2 bestfriends with me; Troy, Chad and me. Since we got to pick our seats in class, Troy was on my right and Chad on my left. We were unseperable. I met Troy in preschool and I met Chad in Kindergarten. Ever since then, we were never apart. I liked Troy, and Chad knew that. He was my school crush. Even at grade 2 we had crushes. Well, Chad always tried to get Troy to tell me, but he never did._

_I was colouring my picture, like I said before when someone knocked my desk and my other crayons fell off my desk. I went to pick them up, when I see Troy, right infront of me, helping me pick up my crayons. Our faces were very close together. Our noses were almost touching. We were just about to get up, when someone knocked Troy, and his lips touched mine, but kinda hard. We got up and blushed._

_"Sorry Gabs, someone pushed me." We both glared at Chad, he had a grin on his face._

"_It's ok Troy, I'm fine." He nodded and smiled. We continued colouring. I kinda liked it, to bad Chad had to push him. Oh well…_

_End of Flashback_

We both smiled about that memory. The sun was setting; it was as beautiful as ever. We sat at the same spot we sat at, the first time we were here. 

"I love you, Brie, I always will" I looked at Troy and kissed him softly.

"I love you too" We sat there till the sun was gone, then we walked home. We reached my doorstep and I kissed Troy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Brie" 

"Okay" I sighed, "See you tomorrow"

"Hey, look at me" I looked up at his ocean blue orbs, "I'll come back, I'll see you again"

"Okay" I had tears threatening to fall, they finally fell. Troy wiped them away with the palm of his hand.

"Don't cry, shh, its okay." He hugged me until I calmed down. Come on, I'll walk you up to your room" I nodded and led him to my bedroom.

"Troy?" I asked; he turned around. "Can you stay over tonight please? This will be our last night"

"Sure" Troy striped down to his boxers and I changed into shorts and a tank top. We went into the bed, under the covers, and just held each other; not wanting to let go. Until I finally saw Troy asleep, I let the tears fall freely. I sobbed and sobbed until I was out of tears. 'I better save then for tomorrow, I'll need a lot. I finally fell asleep around 1.30a.m. I dread to see tomorrow…

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait! I've been tired and school, but SPRING BREAK IS HERE! SO NO MORE SCHOOL! LOL, sorry, that was a moment P. Anyways that was just like a filler, so, sorry it's short. Please read and review and I will be happy. Thanks you guys!**

**Xoxo Kaitlyn – a.k.a - .Hollister.Baby.**


	16. I'm not going!

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Brie, get up, I have leave soon" Troy said as he lightly shook me. I groaned

"15 more minutes" he shook me again

"Come on Gabs" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I'll meet you there, I just need to sleep, I didn't get much last night." He nodded and left. I didn't get much sleep because I was scared. I was fucking scared that I wouldn't be able to see him again. I really don't want him to go, I really don't. I sighed. I got up and sat in a sitting position. I leaned my head on the bed headrest. I closed my eyes. Oh I got an idea! I won't go to the airport and say bye. Then I won't have to say bye to him. I got up and locked my door, so no one can get in. I locked my balcony doors, just in case Troy tries to come in. I reached for my Ipod, which was on my nightstand. I started listening to it. I looked for the time. It said 9.30 a.m. Troy's plane leaves in an hour. I sighed again and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I hear a knock on my door.

"Gabriella, Troy's plane leaves soon, are you ready?" My mom asked

"I'm not going!" I yelled.

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"Exactly that!" I replied.

"Yes you are Gabi! Troy wants you there!"

"I'm not going! End of discussion!" I heard her sigh and walk down the stairs. I put my earphones back in my ears, and pressed play on my song. After about…10 minutes, I hear someone walk up the stairs and towards my door, but more than one, more like 2 other people. There was a couple of knocks on my door. I took my earphones out and sat up.

"What?!" I asked annoyed.

"Gabster! Why aren't you going to say bye to Troy?" Chad said. I guess my mom called Chad.

"Yeah Gabi, he needs you to be there." Sharpay added. And Sharpay…

"I'm not going, okay?!" I asked really annoyed.

"But why Gabs?" Chad asked again.

"Because! I don't want to say good-bye okay? I just don't want to say good-bye" Tears started to build-up in my eyes at the thought of me saying good-bye to Troy.

"Gabi honey, please let us in, so we can talk" Sharpay said softly. I walked over to my door and opened it. Once I opened it Sharpay _and _Chad engulfed me in a hug. I was squished.

"Guys can't breathe" They realized and let go. The said a "sorry" and I walked to my bed, they followed.

"I know this is hard Gabs, but he wants you there, he needs you there" Chad said.

"But I don't want to say good-bye. It's hard enough knowing that he has to go, saying bye, just makes it harder." I sighed. Chad and Sharpay both gave me a small smile. After a long silence, Chad decided to break it.

"Gabs?" I looked at him indicating for him to continue, "Do you want to got to the airport now? 'Cuz if you are, we better hurry, he leaves in like…half an hour." I thought about it for awhile, and then nodded. I got changed and we headed for the airport in Chad's car.

With Troy

I am now at the airport waiting for them to call me to board the plane. The people that are here are my parents, Gina, Taylor, Kelsi, Sarah, Lucas, Zeke, and Jason. I have no clue where Chad, Sharpay and Brie are. I'm worried something happened to Gabriella, but I shouldn't think that. I sigh. I see my parents come over.

"Son, they will be here" my dad said.

"I hope so. Gina?" She looked at me and replied, "Yeah?"

"Did Gabriella say anything about not coming?" She nodded slowly

"She said that she didn't want to say good-bye. Chad and Sharpay are trying to convince her to come to the airport to say bye, but I don't think she's budging. I hope she is though." I nodded sadly. I sighed again. We all just sat there in silence, not knowing what to say.

With Gabriella

I am in Chad's car with Sharpay and we are headed to the airport. I just hope we get there in time. Sharpay is in the back trying to comfort me since I am crying like a baby. I just wish we were still in high school, when everything was perfect.

"We're here" Chad said. I quickly got out and ran towards the door. I ran in and searched everywhere. Chad and Sharpay ran also. I stopped, but they saw him. They said there good-byes. I decided this was my chance to surprise him. His flight got called and I quickly ran over to him.

"TROY! TROY WAIT!" I yelled. He didn't hear me so I tried again, "TROY, WAIT!" He finally heard me and turned around. He smiled and I smiled through tears. I jumped into his arms and just cried. He put me down and we just hugged. I smelled his scent, trying to keep it with me forever. We looked into eachothers eyes.

"I'll miss you Brie, I will miss you tons" He said. He also had tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss you too, please, keep in touch" I said as I still cried.

"Of course. Please don't cry Brie."

"That's kinda hard. I can't stop"

"I love you" He said as he wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too. Always"

"And forever" I smiled. He pulled me into a very passionate kissed, maybe even more passionate then ever; if that's even possible. I snaked my hands around his neck as he put one hand behind my back and the other behind my head. I heard cheering in the background and knew right away, everyone was watching. I smiled into the kiss. We broke apart when Troy's flight got called again.

"Sorry Brie, I gotta go" He said sadly. I nodded.

"I'll miss you a lot Troy, please don't forget me"

"How can I forget you? You've been my best friend since we were in diapers, we've dated for years. You really think I will forget you?" I giggled. "Well, bye Brie"

"It's not Bye Troy, it's almost like a…See ya later" He smiled.

"Okay, see ya later Brie. I love you with all my heart" We kissed again and hugged. We let go and he picked up his carry-on bag, and left. I just stood there, not able to move. I felt numb. Everyone came over to me and hugged me. I just cried.

"It's okay Gabs, it's okay" Chad soothed. I nodded sadly. I looked around at everyone and noticed their own tears. I smiled and we all walked over to our cars. Everyone planned to come over to my house. When Chad, Sharpay and I reached Chad's car, I immediately flopped on the seat. But once I sat down, I felt something in my back pocket. I reached for it and pulled out a sheet of music paper. I looked at it confused.

"What's that Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know Sharpie; I just found it in my pocket." I unfolded it and looked at it. On the paper, was Troy's writing. I looked at the words and soon started crying again. Sharpay 'awed' and Chad handed me a disc.

"This is from Troy." He said and he handed me a disc in a blue case. On the disc said, 'Brie's Song'. I asked Chad to put it in the CD slot. He put it in and a song came on.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

Troy was singing it. I cried even more.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
_

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

"Troy said he meant every word that's in this song" Chad said. I smiled. "He put a lot of work into this song; he wanted to make it 'perfect'." I giggled. Go get Troy if you want something perfect. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_Movin on, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

"He also said that, this part was his favourite." I smiled.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that its forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

I just sat there smiling. That was such a sweet song. And he meant every word.

"Aww that was cute" Sharpay said. I giggled.

"Yeah, it was." Chad played it over and over again until we reached my house. When we reached my house, everyone was already there. I walked out of the car, with the disc and piece of paper.

"Hey everyone" I said as I walked in. I saw everyone sitting in the living room. I walked over to them and sat down beside Chad and Sharpay.

"What do you have there, honey?" my mom asked.

"A song that Troy made me." They all smiled. Jack asked me to put it in, so I put it in the CD player and sat back down. Once everyone heard it, they all awed, and some had tears in their eyes. I just smiled. Just then, my cell rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered.

Gabriella/**Troy**

"Hello?"

"**Hey beautiful"** I smiled.

"Hey Troy, thanks"

**"Thanks for what?"**

"You know what"

**"You mean the song?"**

"Yes, the song. I loved it!"

"**I'm glad you did. And I just want you to know, I meant everything." **

"Yeah, Chad told me. But really Troy, thanks. It meant a lot, and it was very thoughtful and very sweet."

**"Well, I'm glad you really liked it. Well, I gotta go, we are taking off" **I nodded sadly, even though he couldn't see me.

"Okay, I love you. I'll talk to you later."

**"Okay, Bye, Love you too!" **And with that, we hung up. I just held onto the phone for a few minutes. For some reason, tears just came out. Everyone looked at me and smiled. Knowing what I was going through. I just sighed.

"I'm gonna go upstairs. Thanks everyone for comforting me" They all smiled again and I headed upstairs. I stopped when I heard Zeke's voice.

"Gabs? Can we come up to your room too?" I nodded. The gang came up to my room and Sarah closed the door. I just went to my bed and lay on it, smelling the pillow Troy slept on before he left. Everyone just sat on my bed.

"Ryan, can you go put the CD in?" He nodded. Soon, the room was filled with Troy's voice. I just lay down, crying. Soon after, I fell asleep. When I was just dozing off, I heard everyone leave the room, but they still left the CD in. I fell asleep instantly because of hearing Troy's voice. I wonder how these few years are gonna go without him.

1 Week later  
It's been a week since Troy left, and I am horrible. I don't talk to anyone, I barely eat, and I barely sleep. I think everyone hates me now, but I'm not sure since they always come over and 'try' to comfort me. Nothing will make me better, no one but him, and I think you know who when I say 'him'. The song he made me sometimes helps me sleep, but not all the time. His jersey lost his scent and also his East Highsweat shirt lost his scent too. So I have nothing that smells like him anymore. He calls me sometimes, but not a lot like I wanted him too. I don't tell him about me not eating or sleeping because I don't want him to worry. Sometimes he can sense that something's wrong, but I always tell him nothing. Since it's across the phone, he can't tell if I am lying or not. I have been miserable, and by the looks of it, Troy's having a blast. I bet he's meeting new hot girls; he has a new best friend, he's just…having a ball. When I'm here, being miserable.There was a knock on the door. I sigh. Oh joy! Visitors.

"Come in" In came in Chad and Sharpay, these two would probably be the only ones I really talk to.

"Hey Gabs" They both said in chorus.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Not too much. Wanna hang out?" Sharpay asked. Chad nodded and added.

"Yeah, we don't see you around a lot."

"Yeah, I guess I'll come out of this room. Let me just go and get changed." They smiled and nodded. I got changed into plaid blue border shorts from Hollister and a light blue Hollister T-shirt. I put on my white flip flops and headed out. We all just started walking down the block, but I already knew where we were going; the park. Once we got there, I sat on the swings; Troy's and my spot. We sat there for a few more minutes until Sharpay said something.

"Wanna go to get ice cream? I'm craving right now." I laughed

"Sure" Chad and I both said. We headed towards the ice cream parlor. Chad said it was on him, so we ordered. I got Rocky Road. When we all got our ice creams, we decided to eat outside, there was a table and chairs right outside the parlor. We sat in silence for awhile, only the sound of us licking. (Lol)

"Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah Sharpie?"

"Do you talk to Troy anymore?" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, sometimes. He barely calls anymore. I have a feeling, that he met a new girl that's blonde and skinny and has manicured hands that she gets done everyday." I sighed. This time was Chad's turn to speak.

"Gabster, Troy would never go for a fake blonde bimbo," Sharpay opened her mouth but Chad cut her off, "You're not dumb Sharpay." She nodded, "Anyways, like I was saying, he would never go for that, now you on the other hand. You're smart, not fake, beautiful, and you're not anorexic. Troy never stops talking about you, Gabs. He never stops. It's either about how beautiful you are, or how you're actually getting good at basketball." We laughed at that. I was getting good though.

"Thanks Chad that helped…a lot" He hugged me tightly.

"Anytime Gabi, I'm always here." I nodded on his shoulder. We finished our ice cream and headed back home. Chad and Sharpay decided they would sleep over the night. We walked to Sharpay's then Chad's for them to get clothes. When we got to my house, I saw I had 2 messages on the home phone and 5 on my cell. I guess I forgot to bring my cell. I listened to the messages on the home phone.

"_Hey Gabs, it's Troy, I just wondering where you are; I called you're cell but you didn't answer. Call me back when you get this, or the other messages." _I laughed. I listened to the other messages on my cell and the house phone. Then I called Troy back.

Troy/**Gabi**

"Hello?"

"**Hey Troy, it's Gabs. You rang?"**

"Yeah, I did. I was worried something happened to you. But I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss it." I smiled.

**"I miss you altogether! And, nothing happened to me. I was just out with Chad and Sharpie." **I can just picture him nodding on the other line.

"Okay, well, say Hi to everyone for me and I'll talk to you later, Kay?"

**"Sure, I love you"**

"I love you too. Bye Brie!" We both hung up. I walked over to the couch where Chad and Sharpay were sitting. We watched alittle bit of television then we went to order pizza.  
The pizza came 20 minutes later. We finished eating and decided to watch a movie. Chad popped in the movie 'Semi Pro'. **(Just pretend this is on DVD). **We watched the movie and when it ended it was almost 1a.m. We decided to go to bed. I went to get sleeping bags and pillows and blankets. We set them up and they fell asleep instantly.

I wonder how it's going to go later on. I probably wouldn't survive without him. But, I'll try. I'm extremely nervous for college. Especially that now, I won't have Troy to comfort me. I sigh quietly so I don't wake them up. I really wish that he didn't take that scholarship, but he sounds happy. So, like he always says, if he's happy, I'm happy…

* * *

**OMG!! That was the last chapter of 'Our Song'! And really, I don't know why I called it 'Our Song'…hmmm….lol. Oh well…this chapter was 8 pages long. I think it was the longest chapter…sorry if u guys didn't want me to do the 'a week later'. But if I didn't, it would be really short and I didn't want to give you guys a really short last chapter! So I added that. Sorry if it's not great. I tried. R&R!! oh! and b4 i 4get..i am doing a sequel! But first, i really need a title for it..lol.  
Thanks for reading! I don't know what i would do without you guys!  
**

**Much Love,  
Kaitlyn**


End file.
